Meister and Weapon
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: "I'm Soul, your new weapon." Maka and Soul just met. They have a new mission: to capture Medusa who is currently on the loose. But Soul is under her every command when she wipes his memory. Will Maka be able to bring him back to reality, or will he just go completly mad? Book 1 of the Meister and Weapon series.
1. Maka and Soul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Maka and Soul**

* * *

"Maka?" Shinigami-sama prodded my shoulder.

"Hmm?" Was all I could say since I was recovering from my thoughts.

"Like I said, go straight through that door and down the stairs. Your new weapon partner is down there," he pointed at a tall, dark red door with a blood red coloured skull replacing the handle. Noticing my hesitation, he pushed me forward.

_Come on Maka, you can do this. Just close your hand around the skull-handle and pull the door open. It's not as if your partner will be a blood-sucking vampire._

I shook the thought out of my head and pulled on the handle, opening the door. I stepped over the door frame and found a long spiral staircase leading down. I looked back and found Lord Death giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back as he closed the door between us. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward; going down the staircase. I went around many spirals in the staircase before coming upon another door. A sweet melody was coming from behind the door.

I pushed it open to find a boy playing a sleek black piano. He looked like he was really into the piece he was playing since his body swayed back and forth with the rhythm. He had spiky silver hair that poked out in differant directions, while a yellow headband kept the rest of his hair in place. His black and yellow jumper sagged down to his waist and a white soul was stitched onto the fabric covering his shoulder. He wore deep red trousers that ended just below his ankles where black shoes occupied his feet nicely; glistening every once in a while.

The room that we were stood in had black and red chequered flooring with black walls that had an odd painting every few metres. Red curtains hung from their curtain rails, covering the windows. The only light that I could see was coming from white candles dotted around the room; even though a beautiful chandalier hung from the ceiling.

I shut the door behind me and occupied a seat on a sofa while I waited for the boy to finish his piece.

He glanced my way for a quick second before continuing his melody. At least he's registered my entering.

After a while my eyelids drooped as the tune became a slow lullaby. I went with the tune, humming along; until it finally slowed down and finished.

I opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps. I looked behind and found that the boy was coming over to me. He took a seat on the sofa opposite and smiled, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Your Maka, right?" His crimson eye's stared into my emerald ones.

I nodded, sticking out my hand. He gladly accepted it and squeezed my palm.

"I'm Soul, your new weapon."

"Hello," I smiled. "What sort of weapon are you?"

"I'm a scythe. Have you handled one of my kind before?" He asked me.

"Sure, I've had many partners such as swords, knives, shuriken..." I wondered off.

Soul looked at me wide eyed. "How come you've had so many?"

"No other weapon has been able to match my wavelength so far, so Lord Death is hoping that you are the one."

"So you've welded other weapons even though they've caused you pain from their wavelength not matching?" He said.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Soul gave me an astonished look, somehow making me laugh.

"Hopefully I'm the one for you then?"

"Hopefully," I replied.

"So, who's house are we going to live in?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You see, my other friends share a house with their partners; so I thought that we could too." He explained.

"Oh, sure, that's fine with me." I said with a nod.

"Since I moved out of my friends house, I currently have no where to live, so..?"

"No." I sighed. "I haven't got a house either since I've only just got out of living with my papa."

"I guess we're in need of an apartment then." Soul stated the obvious.

"Let's go house shopping!"

* * *

**Symm:** Hello to you all again! This WAS my very first story that I had uploaded last year (2011) on July 30th. I have re-edited all of the chapters, so sorry to all the people who reviewed and added the old story to your lists! If your reading this, then I hope that you all find this better than the first version! There is still a sequel to this story, but I have deleted it off for now and will re-upload it once this story is finished. Your still in it MENOES! So this sort of is a **new story.**

Please review, and I hoped you enjoy the first chap! **A chapter will be uploaded everyday!**

**You better come back - or I'll take your soul!**


	2. Unexpected Arrival and Incident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Arrival and Incident**

* * *

We ended up buying a two bedroom apartment right in the middle of Death City. It had a spacious living room, bathroom and kitchen, all the usual stuff. After we got all the furniture set out and the rooms done; we started to get along quite well. We made a sort of timetable showing who would be making the dinner that day and cleaning so it would be shared out fairly.

The atmosphere around the apartement was pretty nice, until _he_ came...

"Maka!" He cried, barging through our front door.

_How. Did. He. Find. Me!_

"Maka! Come give your papa a big hug," he blubbered.

"Coming papa," I sighed, dragging my feet along the way.

"Maka, there you are!" Papa said while giving me a big hug, swinging me around with him in circles; just like he did when I was younger and mum was still alive.

"Papa, stop it-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Soul asked as he came around the corner.

"So, your my Maka's new weapon." Papa glared at him.

"Papa, this is Soul. Soul this is-"

"Your dad, right? One of Shinigami-sama's death scythes?" Soul interrupted me.

"How do you know that? Are you some sort of perverted stalker?" Papa asked him.

"Your the one who has his 'daughter' in a tight hug, where your hand is currently occupied on her backside. Who's the pervert now?" The weapon stated with a smirk.

_What's he on about?_ I turned my head around and gasped. Papa's hand was resting right on my butt.

"YOU PERVERT!" I smacked him over the head, causing him to drop me.

I fell onto the floor with a _thump_ while Soul extended his hand to pull me up.

"Don't laugh," I shot a glare his way as I saw him stifle a laugh.

Papa suddenly sprung up from the ground and stalked over to Soul. "Don't you disrespect my daughter like that you ignorant boy."

"Papa." I sighed.

"Why would I disrespect her? A flat chested girl wi-"

"Hey!" I shreaked.

"Don't speak about my Maka that way!" Papa shouted.

I left them to quarrel, strolling into the bathroom. I decided that a shower would help me calm down and hoped that papa would be gone by the time I got out.

Once the warm refreshing shower was over and I'd gotten changed, I went back to the living room to find them both arguing still.

Papa looked in my direction and yelled, "Maka!"

"What?" I spat.

"Your coming home with me, you will not be staying with this ignorant-"

"Enough!" I screamed. My body trembled as I felt the words on my lips.

"Oh, no..." My papa gasped.

"What? What's she doing?" Soul asked worried.

"This is really bad. I think I'll take my leav-"

"Maka Chop!" I brought down a 503 paged '_How to get rid of bugs' _book onto papa's head. He collapsed to the ground while a trickle of blood ran down the side of his head.

Soul stood there, shocked at what had just happened.

I ignored him as I picked up papa's feet. I dragged him towards the front door while a light line of blood left a trail behind from his head. I kicked open the front door and pulled him down the three steps onto the pavement. I gritted my teeth and started to swing around in a circle. Papa's unconsious body swung around with me until I was satisfied with the speed we were going at; and let go of his legs. His body flew up into the sky and over the horizon.

I dusted off my hands and went back inside to find a jaw-dropping Soul.

"At least I know not to mess with you anymore."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, we heard from Lord Death that a very evil witch called Medusa was on the loose and he wanted us to capture her. He gave us both a drawn picture of her and told us to inform him if we heard any news on her.

We were also told that she could take over people's bodies and control snakes.

"This is our first mission together." Soul said as we got through the front door.

"Yeah." I yawned. "Do you want any food?"

"I'm not hungry." Soul stretched his arms out.

"I guess it is a bit late now." I peered out the window finding that the sky had now darkened.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Soul replied as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Night."

"Make me pancakes in the morning?" He shouted through.

"No! It's your turn to make dinner tomorrow!" I yelled back.

I heard him grumble 'buggar you then' before slamming his door shut.

"Jeesh, he can be so lazy." I mumbled as my feet carried me away to my bed.

_...ak...Maka...Maka!_

_H...Help...me..._

_Blood...snake...red...crimson eyes...darkness...help..._

My eye's snapped open. _What was that then? Some sort of nightmare?_

_Maka! _A voice screamed in my head.

"Soul?" I called out, opening my door. The corridor was pitch black and I couldn't see where his door was as I made my way down the hall.

"Ahh!" Soul's voice screamed.

"Shit!" I kicked down his door. "OMD, Soul!"

_Blood...snake...red..crimson eyes...darkness..help..._

"Soul!"

* * *

**Posting Date:**17th June 2012

**Symm:** CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, but it MUST be stopped here for there to be another chapter. Please review and come back tomorrow to check out the next chap!

I hope you like my story guys! ^_^

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review! Thank you ^_^**

**Crona'sAwesome888: Yay! Thanks for being the VERY FIRST REVIEWER on my story Andrew! Hope you enjoy it xx **

**You better come back - ****Or I'll take your soul!**


	3. Blood Stained

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Blood Stained**

* * *

"Soul!"

_...blood..._

Soul lay unconscious on the floor while spots of blood stained the walls. That was when I noticed the puddle of thick red blood forming around his figure.

"Soul!" I cried, running over to him.

I shook his cold body, tears streaking down my face. "Soul?"

I picked up his hand and pressed down my fingers to his wrist. There, a faint pulse resided.

I slid my hands over his body; checking for any wounds. Just as I removed my hand from his chest, red blood dripped from my finger tips. I ripped his shirt up and gasped. There was a deep puncture in his chest where blood continued to run from.

I grabbed Soul's pillow and took off the cover as fast as my shaking hands would let me and held it over his wound; keeping it pressed down to stop the pressure of the blood.

_I need to call for help!_

I looked to the side as the edge of the curtain was blown my way. The window was wide open; letting a cold breeze enter the room. The curtains blew in and out, stained with blood. A shard of broken glass caught my eye as I noticed that his mirror was broken. _I can contact Stein!_

I picked up the mirror shard and blew on the reflecting side. It steamed up, letting me quickly write Steins number on the mirror _4__2-32-586. _I waited for him to reply.

Steins face emerged in the mirror with no emotion on it, as usual.

"Maka, this is a surprise. What do you need?"

"S-Stein, you need to get over here fast! Soul was attacked and he's hardly got a pulse, I t-think that he might...di-"

"Do not leave his side! I'm on my way," and with that, his face vanished.

I looked back at Soul. His face was so pale, he looked dead. I checked his pulse again; finding that it was too slow.

I took off his t-shirt and threw it behind me, inspecting his wound more closely. There was something sticking out. I carefully pushed my fingers down. I gripped onto the object and pulled it out, a hiss escaped Soul's lips.

_...snake..._

I wiped off the blood and found that the object was a black snake statue. _How the hell did this get into his body?_

_...red..._

Suddenly, the statue glowed red and flew towards my head; knocking me over backwards. I sat up too quick, getting a moment of dizziness before looking for the statue. _Where did it go?_

A red glow caught the corner of my eye. I looked behind finding the glowing snake statue hovering over Soul. I tried to make a grab for it but it suddenly broke into pieces.

"What the-" The broken pieces turned into a liquid and slipped into Soul's wound.

"No!" But I couldn't do anything.

"Maka?" Steins voice came from behind.

"S-Stein!"

He took a moment to register the state of the room before running over to Soul.

"He still has a pulse but it's very faint," Stein told me as he got to work.

"Will he b-be ok?" I watched as he cleaned out Soul's wound.

"He should be fine, but will need a lot of rest." Stein replied. "What's this black liquid?"

"T-There was a snake statue in his wound. I got it out but it broke into pieces and turned into a liquid. I tried to stop it, but it went back into his wound." I sniffed, wiping away the stray tears.

"Don't worry," Stein said as he bandaged him up. "I'll take him to the DWMA to get some rest."

Stein took out a rolled up item from his bag and unfolded it. "Help me get him to the ambulance."

"Where did you get an ambulance from?" I said as I delicately picked up Souls feet.

Stein picked him up by the shoulders and we placed him carefully on the rolled out stretcher.

"I borrowed it." We took him outside and into the ambulance. Stein got into the drivers seat and I was about to sit in the passenger seat when Stein stopped me.

"You can stay home."

"But-"

"Maka. I know your worried about Soul, but he needs his rest. I'll call you when he's healthy enough for visitors."

I nodded my head and closed the door. I peered through the back doors of the vehicle and looked at Soul.

_...crimson eyes..._

His eye's opened for a short second before closing again.

_...darkness..._

Even though his eye's were only open for a split second, I noticed that there was a twinge of darkness shrouded in them.

_...help..._

The ambulance drove off just as I saw Souls mouth form a word. Help.

* * *

It's been over three hours since Soul was taken to the DWMA. In that time, I had scrubbed down all of his room to get rid of the blood and closed all the windows. I threw everything, including his curtains, into the wash before lighting a few scented candles in the room to get rid of the copper smell from the blood.

I had to have a shower twice, for I felt as if Soul's blood was still on me. I finally made my way back to bed before falling asleep.

The phone woke me up.

I crawled out of bed and ran down the hall, trying to wake up my sleeping legs before picking up the phone.

"Hello..?" I answered.

_"Maka, you can visit Soul now."_ Stein said on the other end.

"Ok," I yawned. "I'll be right over."

_"Have you just woken up?"_

"Yeah. Is he ok?" I whispered into the phone.

There was a slight pause before the scientist answered. _"He's fine. Just a bit shaken up, the wound wasn't as bad as it looked. He only needed six stitches."_

"Ok, see you soon." I placed the phone back down.

* * *

I stood outside the nurses office in the DWMA.

"Go on in," Stein gestured to the doorway.

I nodded my head and entered the room. Stein shut the door behind me and walked off down the corridor. I took a deep breath before looking towards Soul. He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Soul," I whispered.

He looked down at me and blinked. A smile crept up his face where a few of his sharp teeth edged past his lips.

"Maka. You know, it's not so cool to be stuck in this hospital bed." It was so like him to say something like that.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that your ok."

"Hm, well I don't know how she got into my room..."

* * *

Maka's smile faded. _What did I say to upset her?_

"You said 'she'... who do you mean? Who did this to you soul?" She asked worried.

_Jeesh, I haven't long woken up and she's asking me to remember what happened!_

"Soul." She glared at me, her emerald eyes going dark.

"Ok, calm down; I'll tell you" I sighed.

"Who, Soul?" Maka yelled.

"I think it was the witch, Medusa. You know, the one who we have to capture?" And by the look on her face, she didn't like it as much as I did.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th June 2012

**Symm:** IT WAS MEDUSA! Heres a little sneek peek of tomorrows chapter! (Your so lucky to get this XP)

In the next chapter: Soul tells Maka what happened to him and she has a breakdown outside his door. Plus, Medusa has found a way to contact Soul...

I would like to quickly say a big thanks to xXHikariRenXx for supporting me and making me write this story more quickly! SO THANKS!

Until next time: **You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

* * *

"Medusa?" She screamed.

"Maka! Calm down," I said as she took in deep breaths. "Calm now?"

She nodded her head. "Tell me what happened last night."

"I will, just don't freak out though ok?"

"Fine," she perched on the side of the bed. "I won't interrupt."

I paused for a moment, bringing together everything that happened last night.

"After I left you to go to bed, I found my window wide open. I knew that you hadn't opened it since we had only just walked through the door, so I knew from that second that something was very wrong. I peered out the window but found no one outside. When I was about to close it, a shadow flashed across the sky; catching my attention. I looked up at the moon and found a woman floating on a broomstick right in front of it. I was about to call for you when she suddenly swooped down and clasped her hand around my throat. I couldn't breath, and my words came out strangled.

She threw me across the room and the window slammed shut behind her. She stepped off her broomstick and walked over to me, digging her foot down onto my neck. She told me that she was the snake witch, Medusa; and that she wanted me to become her slave or something like that. I refused of course, but she didn't like that. So she took out a small snake statue from her pocket and said that she would _make_ me her slave. Before I could do anything about protecting myself, she had already plunged her hand into my chest, leaving the small statue inside my body. I tried to get the statue out, but the blood on my hands made them too slippery.

I told her that she was wasting her time, that she would never be able to control me. She grew angered and slashed my face, spraying blood across the walls and curtains. All I remembered was her saying 'You _will_ be my slave' before I blacked out." I finished.

"Damn it!" She pounded her fists on the bed. "I should have been there, I should have sensed her! But I didn't."

"Maka, don't blame yourself for this." I mumbled.

"Right," she rubbed the stray tears from her eyes before slapping her cheeks. "I have something for you."

Maka picked up her bag and unclipped the front, taking out some food.

"What is it" I sniffed the air, trying see if I could tell what it was.

"Well, you said that you wanted pancakes; and even though its supposed to be your turn to make dinner, I decided to make you some since you were injured. So here," she handed me the pancakes.

"Maka, your the best!" I exclaimed. _At least she tried to forget what happened._

* * *

I forced a smile onto my face, trying to contain the emotions running through me. _I can't believe I didn't sense that witch!_

"I guess I'd better take my leave now," I mumbled before walking towards the door.

"Hey Maka!" Soul said.

I turned around and found him munching on one of the pancakes. "Yes?"

"Thanks," he gave me his goofy grin.

I laughed, covering my eyes for I could no longer contain the tears anymore. "Bye Soul."

"See you Maka."

I practically ran out the room before slamming the door shut behind me. I collapsed against the door, sliding down into a sitting position before I cried my heart out.

* * *

_"Soul."_

"What?" I looked around the room, finding no one in sight.

_"You can't see me Soul, I'm in your mind."_ The voice said again.

"Who are you?" I said aloud.

_"Who do you think?"_ The voice sneered.

I paused for a second before saying, "Medusa."

_"Yes, well done."_

"What do you want from me, witch. You were the one who put me in this place," I growled.

_"Like I said when we had our first little meeting, I want you to be my slave, to help me out with my glorious plan."_

"I will _never_ help someone like you." I replied.

_"Not even if your precious meister is in danger right this second?"_ She said.

"...What do you mean?"

_"My beautiful pet snake has been with Maka from the start. Always following her, always watching, waiting for the moment to pounce on my order."_ The snake witch explained.

I cursed under my breath, slamming my fist into the wall.

_"Calm down, weapon."_ She told me. _"Will you except now?"_

"Fine! But only if you promise that you won't hurt Maka," I yelled.

_"A deal's a deal my friend."_

"What do you want me to do," I sighed, admitting defeat.

_"In order for my plan to work, you must get your partner into an accident. Not too life threatening, but bad enough to get her sent to the hospital. That is when you'll hear the second part of my plan." _Her voice echoed in my head.

"I agree," I spat with venom in my voice.

* * *

**Posting** **Date:** 19th June 2012

**Symm:** Thanks for reading people! I hope you liked it. There wasn't much that I could write about since my mind was blank from school which is sooo annoying! O.O The fair came into Brynmawr (my town) Monday and I'm going tonight with my friend Alicia! It's gonna be great!

**katiebear101: I have the erge to do that too! ^o^ I'm glad you like it so far and thanks for the review!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review lissie!**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	5. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepover**

* * *

After spending over two weeks in the DWMA's hospital, Soul was finally released and allowed home. Stein said that his wound had healed up good, but he didn't know what to do about the liquid that had entered his blood stream. He gave Soul some special type of medicine in the form of a pill, which he has to take daily. He did say that there might be a slight side-effect from the pills.

He said that Soul could get a case of amnesia, but it wouldn't be temporary.

But he told me to keep an eye on him and to be on high alert. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty have also been assigned the same mission as us; so we can cover more ground to look for _her._

_RING! RING!_

"Maka! The phones ringing!" Soul shouted through.

"I know! I can hear it you'know!" I walked down the hall.

Soul was sitting on the sofa while the phone rang on the sidetable right next to him.

"Why can't you answer it? It's in arms length." I sighed.

"I've been ill and I don't want to flex my arms too much incase I hurt myself again." He stated.

"That's the most stupid excuse I've ever heard. And you didn't even hurt your arms!" I answered the phone and found that Kid was on the other end.

"What do you want Kid?" I asked the shinigami.

_"I'm having a sleepover at my mansion and was wondering if you could make it? Tsubaki and Blackstar are coming."_

"Why are you having a sleepover?" I asked astonished.

_"Since we'll be posted in differant area's, we won't see each other that much; so I thought that we could all spend the night together..?"_ He said on the other end of the reciever.

"Sure, we'll be over in an hour or two." I mumbled.

_"Great!"_ He said before the line went dead.

"Soul, get your pillow and sleep wear." I said as I put the phone down.

"Why?"

"We're going to Kid's sleepover." I replied.

"But I don't want t-"

"Blackstars going." I stopped him midsentance.

"I'll go pack my bag."

* * *

Soul hopped off his motorbike while I grabbed our bags.

"Wow," Soul said as we walked up to the front door. "It's very...symmetrical?"

"That's Kid for you." I pressed the doorbell.

"Yeah, the symmetrical freak." Soul mumbled.

"Hey!" I whacked him over the head with my bag. "Don't be horrible."

The door opened revealing Kid, stopping our argument before it even started.

"H-Hey Kid," I smiled.

"Hey guys, everyones already arrived so come on in." He gestured towards the door.

I grabbed my bag and threw Soul's at his face which knocked him backwards.

"Hey!" He whined, standing back up.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at aiming." I sneered, walking inside.

"Maka! Wait for me," Soul hurried after me.

I watched as Kid closed the door, covering his mouth with his hand. _I know your smiling Kid._

"WAHHH! I'm so BORED!" I heard Patty moan. "BORED, BORED, BORED!"

"Why don't you go play with your new stuffed giraffe Kid got you?" Liz's voice came from down the corridor.

I walked down the hall while Soul dragged his bag behind me. I opened the door where Liz and Patty's voices had come from.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Tsubaki! I haven't seen you in a while," I gave her a smile.

Tsubaki took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa while Soul fist bumped Blackstar.

After we all got settled down, Kid made a gesture for us all to be quiet.

"Hey guys, what movie do you want to watch?"

"A giraffe documentary!" Patty's eyes bulged.

"We don't really want to watch a documentary of giraffes 'sis." Liz patted her back to calm her down.

"I have an idea." Kid chipped in. "What about we watch the film about how the number '8' is symmetrical-"

"No!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"Here," Soul pulled out a dvd from his bag. "I brought one just in case. It's a horror film!"

"No!" Liz whimpered, hiding behind the sofa.

"Don't worry big sissy, I mean sis." Patty teased her.

"What's it called?" I asked the weapon.

Soul smirked. "Grave Encounters."

"Oh! I've heard of that, it's about a haunted mental asylum right Soul?" Blackstar said.

"Ghosts?" Liz cried.

"Yeah, it's _really_ jumpy." Soul replied.

"Ok, let's get changed into our pyjamas first." Tsubaki told us.

We hustled the boys out, getting a few moans and grunts about being kicked out, before changing into our night clothes.

"So, how's Soul been?" Tsubaki asked me.

"He's been alright. Stein's given him some pills which he has to take daily, but there are a few side-effects to them."

"Will they make him better though?" Liz said, crawling out from behind the sofa and grabbing her white slippers.

"He is better, but the pills are just to help get rid of the substance in his blood stream." I replied, opening my bag.

"Hm." She slipped her slippers on.

"Should I call the boys back in now?" Patty asked me.

I nodded my head, grabbing my own slippers from my bag. "They should be changed by now."

Patty opened the door and called through for them to come back in. I slid on my bunny slippers just as Blackstar bounded back into the room and grabbed onto Kid's chandalier.

"Blackstar! Get down from there!" Kid ran in, waving his hands at the mad meister.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar shouted as he swung back and forth on the expensive light.

"B-Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried, making a grab for his legs.

"What the hell got him this hyper?" I asked Soul as he strolled into the room, eyeing the situation.

"He found out where Kid keeps his secret stash of sugary wonders and gobbled them all down. Kid had a fit and chased him in here just when Patty called for us."

"Cough up my sweets you jerk!" Kid yelled at the hyper blair haired boy.

"They've already been digested!" Blackstar shouted back before letting go of the chandalier and doing a double flip; landing perfectly on his feet.

Once everyone had calmed down, we set out all the blankets on the floor. To make it extra comfy, we had hundreds of pillows under and around us while a big thick quilt lay on top of us. Kid clicked one of the buttons on the control which made his Tv slide up out of his counter.

It was the size of a cinema screen! Kid played the movie while Liz grabbed a pile of cushions, including Pattys stuffed giraffe, and covered her face with them.

The main screen flashed on, making her jump. Kid played the movie and we all stared intently at the screen.

* * *

_They guy in the movie walked up to a girl dressed in white, who was shaking in the corner of the old bathroom. _

_"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her._

_He put his hand on her shoulder. There was a brief silence before the girl turned around and let out a shrill demonic roar. Her face morphed into a horrible burnt and ghostly look._

"Ahh!" I screamed, joined by Tsubaki and Kid.

_This movie is very jumpy._ I pulled the quilt up a bit; covering my face. I left a small enough gap for my eye's to see over, waiting to see what would happen next.

"This is very intense," Tsubaki whispered from beside me.

I nodded my head, scooting over to her. _How am I ever going to get to sleep now?_

* * *

_"Soul," she said in my mind as a ghost sprung out of the bath on the film._

_"What?" _I spat back to her through my mind.

_"The accident must happen tomorrow."_

_"I changed my mind, witch. I'll never hurt my meister for you!" _I yelled.

_"Don't forget, my snake will attack her at any time. She's there with Maka right now." _Medusa warned me_._

I looked over to where Maka was, huddled up in the blankets. Something moved behind her head on the sofa. A sleek black snake quietly hissed, keeping its red eyes on the back of my meister's neck.

_"Shit. Fine, what should I do?"_ I gave in.

_"When your driving back tomorrow morning on your motorbike, get into a crash. I will tell you what to do next." _She purred.

I jumped as the ghost pulled one of the camera men into the bath filled with blood. The other members of the team on the film tipped over the bath; but the man was gone.

_"Till tomorrow, my dear Soul."_

* * *

After I woke up the next morning, I got changed into some casual clothes and packed my bag.

We all gathered around Kid's long and slender dining table and ate breakfast while chatting about the horror film. We had a full course English breakfast. It was delicious!

Tsubaki and Blackstar left straight after breakfast to hurry over to their post's that Lord Death had assigned them, since they were posted the furthest away from everyone else. I grabbed mine and Soul's bags and took them outside to tie onto the back of the bike.

Soul soon joined me outside and revved the engine. Kid stood in the doorway to wave us off before going back inside to help the sisters clean up.

I swung my foot over the bike and sat down, holding onto the hand bar behind. Soul drove off, turning right down the road.

* * *

"Hey, Kid. Soul and Maka left their film here." I handed him the horror film.

It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it. That was the scariest film I had ever watched!

"Thanks Liz," he replied. "I'll go drop it off at their apartment."

"Ok, me and Patty will continue to clean up." I told him, picking up the pillows off the floor.

"Please do, I can't take much more of how unsymmetrical the room has become," his eye's began to water.

"G-Go!" I shoved him through the door, throwing him his black and yellow air board.

* * *

I drove down the D8 past Death Valley while Maka held onto the back of the bike, her hair whipping back from the wind.

_"It's time," _she said, causing me to jump.

_"Already?"_ I replied, recovering from the small fright.

_"Get to it already!"_ She snapped.

_"Right."_

* * *

We came to the end of the road before turning right to go over the bridge that overlooked Death Valley. The place was deserted, no vehicles in sight.

Death Valley is like the Grand Canyon a bit, except the earth is black and you can't see how deep it goes. Rumors are, that many people have died falling down there.

Soul sped down across the bridge recklessly.

"Hey Soul, slow down a bit," I shouted to him as he sped up even more.

* * *

40MPH...55MPH...60MPH...70MPH...80MPH...Come on, almost at 90.

"Hey Soul, slow down a bit," I heard Maka shout from behind.

I ignored her, speeding up. 90MPH, maybe I should go a bit faster. 93MPH...95MPH...98MPH...100MPH!

Now I just need to swirve on the bend coming up.

A black shadow in the distance began to move across the road; catching my attention. As we got closer, I noticed that the shadow was a little girl; crossing the road right in front of us!

"Shit!" I swirved the bike to the side while the little girl screamed and ran over to the pavement. I tried to pull the bike back straight but we hit a speed bump in the middle of the bridge, causing my bike to jump and flip. Maka screamed and clung onto my back. The bike flew out of my grip and crashed into one of the poles holding up the bridge.

Maka was torn from my back as I hit one of the posts; dropping to the ground. I looked up to find Maka's arms flailing in the air as she flipped over the railings and down into Death Valley. I was engulfed by the darkness just as I heard Medusa whisper,_ "Well done."_

* * *

**Posting Date: **20th June 2012

**Symm:** That is the longest chapter I have written so far! I thought it was awesome to be honest, but thats just my opinion...The movie Grave Encounters is brilliant! It's really jumpy, but has a good story line to it xx

Please review and come back tomorrow for the next chap! Bye!

**You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	6. A Lost Soul

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Lost Soul**

* * *

Soul sped on down the bridge, not hearing me.

Suddenly, a little girl ran out in front of us. She screamed as she saw us coming towards her, panick written all over her face.

I tried to yell at her to get out of the way, but the words hitched in my throat.

"Shit!" I heard Soul say as he swirved the bike. The child ran back over to the pavement and down the bridge as we hit a speed bump. The bike jumped and flipped, throwing us in the air with it. I screamed as we twirled around, grabbing onto Soul's back. The bike slipped out of Soul's grip and crashed into a steel pole that held up the bridge.

I was torn from his back as the fabric of his jacket fell from my hold. Soul slammed into a beam as I was thrown over the safety fence on the edge of the bridge.

I screamed as I fell to my death, falling into the dark canyon. The world flew past me as dust particles made their way through my system; making me cough.

"Soul!" I choked out before my body came into impact with the side of the black canyon. I let out a piercing scream as my flesh was torn. My arm burnt like crazy as I was dragged down the rock by a sudden gust of wind.

"Maka!" A male voice called from above.

Spots of blood filled my vision as it oozed from the cut slicing down my arm. Kid flew down to me on his air board, throwing his arms out to me. I stretched my arms; reaching towards him. He grabbed my hand before I fell into a ridge on the side of the canyon, hooking his arm around my waist.

He pulled me against him and carried me away from the canyon.

"Ow," a tear slid down my cheek. My arm was covered with black dust while thick red blood continued to seep out of the cut.

"Don't worry, I'll get you both to the hospital," he patted my head.

He flew up to the bridge, just hovering above the ground.

"Soul!" I jumped out of Kid's arms and ran over to him.

I shook his body but there was no movement. He must be unconscious. I checked him over and found that there was no blood.

"Kid, call an ambulance, quick!" I told the shinigami.

"Already on their way," he put his phone back into his pocket.

The sound of sirens came from behind as an ambulance pulled up. Nygus and Sid hopped out the vehicle and brought a stretcher over.

Sid picked up Soul before placing him on the stretcher.

"Are you ok Maka?" Nygus bent down beside me.

"It's only a cut," I replied, looking over to Soul.

Nygus saw my concern and commanded, "Take him into the ambulance, Sid!"

Sid pushed him into the ambulance before hopping into the drivers seat.

Nygus tore off the bandage around her hand and wrapped it over my cut.

"Thanks," I said as she helped me to my feet and into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll pick you both up when you've been checked out," Kid said before closing the back doors.

* * *

"There you go," Nygus finished cleaning my cut before tying a clean bandage around my arm.

"Is Soul ok?"

"He's fine," she replied.

We were in one of the cubicles where a pale green curtain stretched all around us. A hand slipped through and pulled it open.

"Soul," I said as he strolled in; showing off a goofy grin.

"Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of bruising, nothing serious." He replied. "What about you?"

"It's just a cut." I stated.

"I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics to help with the pain, so take only one a day until the pain disappears." Nygus wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Soul, can you go and give this to Sid please?" She handed him the piece of paper.

"Sure, see you in a bit Maka." He said before walking through the curtain.

* * *

_"Soul."_

I ignored her as I stood outside Sid's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

_"Don't ignore me Soul, you know what will happen if you do." _She sneered.

Thats right, the snake. Damn!

"What do you want now?" I growled.

"Come in!" Sid's voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

I pushed it open and handed the zombie the slip of paper. He scanned over it quickly before digging around in his draw.

"Here you go, Soul." Sid handed me a clear blue tub filled with tablets.

"Thanks," I said; closing the door behind me.

_"Here is the second part of my plan."_

"What do I have to do?" I sighed, walking around the corner and sitting down on an empty bench.

Doctors and nurses rushed by, hurrying to their patients.

_"Unscrew the lid and keep your hand hovered above the pills."_ She commanded.

I did as she said, unscrewing the lid and leaving my hand hovered over the tablets. My hand started to tingle.

"What the-" My hand turned black. A black liquid trickled from my fingers onto the pills, being soaked up. The once white pills were now pure black as I put the lid back on.

_"I have put black blood into her tablets, which will let me gain control over her; soon."_ Medusa explained.

"Is it time to go back?" I asked the witch.

_"Yes."_

* * *

"He's taking a long time," Nygus grumbled, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"It is quite busy today," I peered through the open curtain at the mass of people running around.

"I'm back," Soul walked through the curtain. "Here you go."

Nygus inspected the tub of pills, looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked the anxious mummy.

"Why are the pills black? Their supposed to be white." She aimed her question at the weapon.

"Sid said that they were the last tub. He said that when theres only one tub of pills left, they are a differant colour. It helps to tell him he needs to restock." Soul replied with a smirk.

"Hm, fine." She handed me the tub.

I grabbed my bag that I had taken to Kid's sleepover and unzipped the front. I put the tub into one of the side pockets before zipping it back up.

"Your free to go Maka. You too Soul," she eyed him.

"Great, lets go Maka." He tugged on my wrist.

"Thanks for your help Nygus. Thank Sid for me too." I told the lady in bandages.

"I will."

* * *

After we exited the building, a sleek black limosine was parked right in front of us on the curb.

"Maka, Soul, your ok." Kid climbed out the luxorious car.

"Kid, is this yours!" Soul exclaimed.

"Yes, but I hardly ever take it out..." Kid said. "Hop in, I'll take you home."

"Really? Thanks Kid," I climbed into the vehicle after Soul before closing the door.

Kid hopped into the passenger seat before saying, "Apartement 3 in Death Way please, driver."

"Yes sir!" The man behind the wheel replied in a gruff voice before pulling off.

Once we were home, I made dinner which Soul happily gobbled up. After I cleaned up our plates and cups; I went to have a shower before returning to find Soul on the sofa.

* * *

Maka went to have a shower while I slouched down on the coach.

_"Soul, you have proved your worth to me; so I shall now make you mine all together!" _Medusa laughed in my mind.

"What you on about witch?"

_"If I have you under my control, then I can accomplish anything! There is black blood running through your veins. If I awaken it, then you will be under my total control!"_

I grabbed my round box of 'special' pills and swallowed one with a sip of water.

_"Soul! Stop taking those pills, their ruining the connection I have with your mind!" _Medusa groaned.

My body suddenly froze. _Whats happening?_

_"I have now awakened the black blood inside of you. You will loose all of your memories while under my control. Goodbye 'old' Soul."_

My body felt heavy, sinking into the sofa. My head slumped to the side as darkness shrouded my vision.

_What's happening? Where am I? I am..where?_

_No...is it always this dark? Who am I...?_

_"Welcome 'new' Soul." _An evil voice cackled inside my head.

"Soul?" A female voice said.

I managed to open my eyes to find a girl looking down on me, her pigtails hanging loose.

_Who is she?_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st June 2012

**Symm: **Thats today chaaap! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Soul's memory has been erased! What will happen next? You'll find out in tomorrow's chapter! IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER THEN YOU GET A FREE HUG OFF KID! 

**animelover12024: Thanks so much for the review! Also thanks for adding me to your favourite authors list and for adding this story to your favourites list too!**

**Crona'sAwesome888: Thanks for the review Andrew, and no worries! I don't expect you to review all the time ^_^ I can't remember if Crona or Ragnarok are in this sorry, I guess we'll have to find out when the chapters are all up! Lol, I can't be bothered to sign in sometimes either. Kami died when Maka was very young. I think thats what I put it as anyway..?**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	7. Possessed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Possessed**

* * *

After I finished in the shower and had gotten dressed into my usual clothes - white shirt, green tie, red and black skirt, white strap on boots and black overcoat - I went back into the living room to find Soul on the coach.

"Soul?" I craned my neck, looking into his eyes.

I gasped. The normal beautiful crimson in his eyes had vanished, leaving no trace; being replaced by pure black with a twinge of yellow around the pupils.

"Who are you?" His eyes registered my face.

"Soul? Whats wrong, can't you remember my name?"

"Where am I? I'm supposed to be with Medusa..." He looked around worried.

"Medusa..?" _This is one of the side effects from the tablet, right? But even if it is, he shouldn't be able to remember anyone, in this case, Medusa. _

Unless the black liquid from the snake statue that Medusa thrusted into his chest lets her have access to his mind. Maybe she wiped his memory!

"Soul, has Medusa been contacting you?" I whispered.

"Obviously." He said, standing up. "She can control me because the bla-"

Soul stopped midsentance as the twinge of yellow around his pupils took over the black, giving him bright yellow eyes.

"S-Soul?" I took a step back.

A smile etched upon his face as he took a step forward.

"Hello Maka." A womans voice came out of his mouth.

"Y-Your not Soul!" I cried.

"My name is Medusa," he smirked.

"Shit!" I looked around for a weapon to use but found nothing. "Give Soul back to me."

"Not until I've used him for my plan," he chuckled.

"What is this plan of yo-"

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone cut me off, surprising us both.

I slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up. "H-Hello..?"

_"Maka? It's Blackstar, is Soul there?"_

"B-Blackstar, there's something wrong with Soul.." My voice went into a whisper.

"_What's wrong with him? Maka?"_

"Medusa is-" Medusa, having control over Soul's body lunged at me; knocking me to the ground. I let out a yelp as my head came into impact with the wooden floor, the phone flying out of my grip.

_"Maka? Maka! Hey! What's wrong?"_ Blackstars voice shouted from the receiver.

"Blackstar! Get help! Hurry!" I shouted at the top of my voice before Soul's hands closed around my neck.

"You shouldn't give out information like that little girl," Soul smiled.

_"Is that Medusa? Crap. I'm on my way!"_ The line went dead.

"I guess I'd better get going since another meister is on their way. Goodbye for now my little pet," he removed his hands from my neck.

I gasped for breath as I tried to stand up.

"But before I go, I just want to give out a little message to your friends. Tell them, not to look for me again; otherwise they'll end up like you."

"What do you mean?" I took big intakes of breath.

"I'll show you," he snickered before leaping at me.

Before I had a chance to defend, his fist came into contact with my stomach, knocking the air from my lungs. His foot quickly swung from behind pushing me forward before his nails scratched across my face. Splotches of blood clouded my vision before I was thrown into a wall.

A scream escaped my lips as my wrist made a cracking sound, before I collapsed on the floor.

"Bye bye, little meister. Hope to see you again soon." Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

"Maka..?" A rough hand shook me.

"Come on Maka, wake up." The voice said.

I cracked open one of my eyes, looking at the stranger. "Blackstar?"

"Good, your awake." He patted my head.

"Where's Soul?" My voice cracked as my eyes scanned the room for him.

"Thats the thing, he's not here. You were the only one I found," he sighed, ruffling his blue hair.

I straightened my arms out in front of me, trying to stand up when my wrist suddenly gave way; causing me to let out a sharp gasp.

"Ah, shit," I rubbed my wrist, sitting back down. "I think it's broken."

"Give me your hand." Blackstar sat cross-legged from me, holding out his hand.

I placed mine in his before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"Put it back in place. With my powers that will overtake God, I can do anything in my-"

"Blackstar." I stopped him.

"Right, sorry about that. My Godly powers are just so awesome." He sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna count to three before I snap your wrist back into place."

"I need to tell you something." I said to the meister, nodding at his statement.

"One." He said.

"You remember when Soul was attacked? Where Medusa plunged a statue into his chest which then turned into a liquid and entered his system, right? Well ever since that happened, he hasn't been himself."

"Two-"

I let out a scream as Blackstar snapped my wrist back into place.

"Ow!" I swatted at his head. "You said three!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Carry on."

I took in a deep breath, calming my heart. "When Soul was here earlier, he didn't recognise me. I thought that it was because of his pills, but then Medusa's voice came out of his mouth. She was possessing him, and did this to me. She said that if any of you get in her way then you'll end up like me; probably even worse."

"We need to report this to Lord Death."

* * *

**Posting Date:**22nd June 2012

**Symm:** I really like animals. Especially wolves! I'm addicted to vampires and werewolves, so randomly type those words in on Google and manga sites to try and find comics or pictures of them. Thats how sad my life is...heh. Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

**MakaAlbarn888: Yeah, Grave Encounters is awesome! And Soul had to do that otherwise Medusa's snake would have killed Maka. She's alive though, SEE!? Thanks for the reviews.**

**Crona'sAwesome888: HERE IS A FREE HUG OFF KID!\/*\/*\/* **Death the Kid: Thanks so much for the review, Andrew! We have now gone past the symmetrical number of reviews, 8! *eye's sparkle* You have three 8's in your name! YOUR SO SYMMETRICAL! *Hugs*** Thanks for the review! And I like listening to Florence and the Machine, Evanescence, Muse, Pop songs, Japanese songs and other stuff like Rihanna. U?**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	8. Lilly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Lilly**

* * *

I stood in Lord Death's room with the gang, who only just heard my story of what had happened between me and Soul. They had all been shocked at what I had to say, but couldn't quite find any soothing words to cheer me up.

"So Medusa has control over Soul and his body?" Lord Death repeated.

"Yes, but it's as if he's totally vanished for I can't sense his soul anywhere in Death City." I avoided eye contact with the reaper.

"Ok, we need to find Soul _and_ Medusa kids." The shinigami said to us all.

"Ok, but your not planning on letting Maka stay at her apartment alone are you Death?" Kid asked him. "What if Soul comes back with Medusa inside of him?"

"I can handle myself." I mumbled.

"Not in this state, Maka. You," Lord Death pointed his giant white hand in my direction, "will stay with Tsubaki and Blackstar."

"That's good isn't it Maka? We can spend some girl time together." Tsubaki ran over to me, grabbing my good hand.

"I suppose," I gave her a blank stare.

"I will inform you all if Medusa makes an appearance. But for now, you are dismissed." Death gestured towards the long pathway leading out of his portal room.

Once everyone had gone back home, Tsubaki came up to me with Blackstar.

"Blackstar is going to collect all of your belongings from your house for you. Is that ok?" Tsubaki asked with a smile upon her face.

"Yes," I sighed, handing her the key to my apartement.

"Ok, see you after 'Star." Tsubaki handed him the key before giving him a wave goodbye.

"Is it ok if I go to the bathroom before we head to your place?" I whispered, rubbing my swollen eyes.

"Of course Maka, take as long as you want."

We headed over to the DWMA's school toilets where Tsubaki waited outside for me. I walked over to the giant mirror covering one whole wall, while the cubicles reflecting off it behind.

"Soul.." I touched my cheek. A white plaster covered the scram marks that he had given me when Medusa possessed his body. My right hand had a blue cast over it, reaching up to my elbow. _At least it's fixed now..._

I slid my hand across the mirror gently just as a stray tear ran down my cheek. _Please come back home soon, Soul._

* * *

"Poor Maka," I sighed.

I leant against the wall next to the blue rectangular door where Maka was currently inside. She hasn't been this close to anyone before. Ever since her mother died when she was young, her dad was the only relative she had. I get why she didn't get close to him since he's kind of...wierd. Plus he cheated on Maka's mother many times which would have made her trust in him weaken.

But when she met Soul, she was so happy! She talked more, even smiled. Since he's missing right now, she hasn't been herself. She hasn't shown any facial expressions or emotions at all, hardly speaking any words at all. Maybe if she spends some time away from her home, she'll cheer up more. At least with Blackstar at my house he will be mad as usual, which may cause Maka to give him a Maka Chop-

"Let's go." The blue door closed shut behind the expressionless meister.

"O-Ok, coming!" I hurried after her, holding onto her sleeve.

"Hey, Tsubaki?" Maka looked at me while continuing to walk down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if we have a movie marathon tonight?" Her eye's lit with excitement.

"Of course Maka!" She's actually showing an expression on her face!

A smile stretched across her face as she let out a set of giggles as we turned around a corner.

I joined in with her, letting out a laugh myself. _It look's like she has cheered up._

* * *

"Tsubaki, what movie are we watching!" Blackstar plonked himself next to me on the coach.

"Well, we've already watched some romance films...what about Red Riding hood?" She replied.

"OMD, I've wanted to watch this movie since it came out!" I exclaimed, jumping in my seat.

"Calm down!" Tsubaki flailed her arms about. "We will watch it!"

"Yes!" I shoved my fist in the air in victory.

After Tsubaki played the movie, we watched it intently.

"I bet the wolf is her fiance!" Blackstar shouted after a while, as the wolf appeared in the village again on the film.

"No! It can't be him! That's too obvious," Tsubaki whined.

"I reckon it's Valeries dad! He's never around when the wolf comes and did you see the wound he had on his arm?" I shouted.

"It could be...but I still think it's her fiance." Blackstar grumbled just as another villager was killed.

After the film was over, Tsubaki screamed, "OMD you were right Maka! It _was_ her dad!"

"I told you!"

* * *

The next morning, I decided to take a walk to freshen my mind. I walked around Tsubaki's beautiful garden where patches of flowers sprung up from the ground. A huge pink blossoem tree stood by the side of their modern house while a willow tree hung over the small pond opposite.

"Wow," I breathed in the scent of roses and lillies.

_Meow!_ I paused at the sound before leaning against the blossom tree.

_Meow, meow! Meoooow!_ Is that a cat?

I looked above to see if it truly was a cat, but all I could see was the branches of the blossom tree slightly swaying in the light breeze. Petals from the blossoem flowers would float down every once in a while and land on the pond.

_MEOW!_ I heard the cat shreak with a sound of shredding bark.

"I can't see the feline..." I looked desperatly for the cat.

Taking a chance, I gripped onto the trunk of the tree and brought my leg onto the lowest branch. I climbed up, taking a branch at a time before I was already half way up the tree.

The cat made another sound, but this time it sounded desperate. I looked over to the sound and found a cute little kitten clinging onto the bark of the tree. It claws were dug into the wood and scratch marks were scratched into the bark above it. The cat itself was black with bright orange eyes. A red ribbon was tied around it's neck in a bow where a silver bell hung from.

I shuffled along the branch I was currently standing on and stepped onto the next one, getting closer to the neko.

Once I was underneath the cat I called out to it. "Here kitty, kitty!"

It looked down at me before giving me a glare. I stood back in shock. Did that cat just_ glare_ at me?

It turned away from me and swung it's body before landing on another branch on all fours.

"So, you didn't need my help in the end." I was about to climb back down the blossem tree when I heard someone shouting.

"Lilly! Where are you my neko-chan?" Tsubaki's voice echoed through the garden.

"Are you Lilly?" I looked up at the cat. She purred softly in agreement before hopping onto another branch.

"Wait!" I climbed after her. "Don't you want to go back to Tsubaki?"

She nodded her little head, jumping higher. I followed her up until we were both right on the highest branch.

Lilly sat right on the edge of the highest branch. I wobbled forward, the branch slightly bending down from my weight.

"Let me take you back to her. It's dangerous up here." I nearly lost my footing.

_Meow!_

"Is that a yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

She licked her paw, ignoring me. I took another step forward as the branch bent even more. I decided to take smaller steps and leaned back. The branch didn't bend down as much, but still tilted. As I reached the edge of the branch, Lilly looked up at me. She gave out a meow before springing onto the roof of Tsubaki and Blackstars house as I made a grab for her. The branch suddenly snapped as my foot planted down on the tip of it. I fell down with the branch, falling to my death.

* * *

**Symm:** Thanks for reading todays chap! Like always, the next chapter will be up tomorrow ^_^ Also, thanks for the reviews everyone. I would also like to thank all of the unknown readers that are currently reading my story! Hope your enjoying it XX

MakaAlbarn888 is currently up my house. We spent all morning doing our homework, since we've been moved up to Year 10. Even though we are still in year 9. Confusing, confusing...

**MakaAlbarn888: I know! Yeah, I would probably die if I had to have my wrist put back into place. Thanks for the chaaap Lissie! See you tomorrow! X**

**You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	9. Scythe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Scythe**

* * *

I fell from the branch when a sudden gust of strong wind pushed me into the side of the house. My back burnt as it rubbed against the wall, making me let out a whine.

_I can't die like this, I can't!_

A sudden feeling came over me as my body glowed blue.

"What th-"

A sea blue and crimson red scythe shot out of my arm, cutting through the blue cast around my wrist while digging into the wall. I gasped in shock, finding myself unable to speak as the cast fell to the ground.

It slowed down my fall as I reached the bottom. I had the sudden erge to do a flip so kicked off the wall, ripping my scythe out of the concrete wall. The world flipped around as I spun in the air; doing a flip before landing perfectly on my feet.

I heard Lilly's bell ring as she jumped off the roof onto some boxes stacked up in the corner by the house. She landed with grace before swishing her tail. She gave me a quick glance before pouncing through the cat-flap on the door.

"Stupid cat," I grumbled.

I examined the scythe more closely, finding that it was an exact replica of Soul's except the edges were ridged just like shark teeth.

"How the hell did a scythe come out my arm?" I said astonished.

"Maka. Why is there a 'friggin scythe sticking out your arm?" Blackstar stood before me wide eyed.

"I-I don't know myself." I looked at the scythe again.

"How did it get there in the first place!"

"Well, Lilly was stuck in the tree so I climbed up to get her. She jumped onto the roof away from me, but the branch snapped underneath me. As I was falling my body suddenly glowed blue before this _scythe_ shot out my arm!" I exclaimed.

Blackstar thought it over. "I suppose it's not _as_ surprising as it shouuld be."

"What do you mean?" I panicked, waving my arms around in the air while running around in circles. I accidentally cut off a layer of the hedge by the wall, leaves fluttering everywhere. _Oops.._

"Well, your father is a weapon right? And your mother is meister. So if you mix their blood then something like you would come out. Half weapon, half meister."

"What do you mean _something_!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.

"You know what I mean! I, the GREAT GOD of Death City helped man kind make something like you!" He let out an exaggerated laugh. "BOW DOWN TO ME WEAKLING!"

"Maka Chop!" I slammed my scythe down onto his head. "Stupid assassin."

"Maka..." I turned around to the voice.

"Tsubaki!"

"Why is there a scythe coming out your arm?" She gasped.

I sighed before telling her about what had just happened and what Blackstar had said about it. She nodded through it all before running off, saying something about 'telling Stein'.

Once Blackstar recovered and had wiped away the line of blood from his mouth, Tsubaki came running back with Stein; who was strolling far behind her.

"Why is Stein here?" I asked the exhausted weapon.

"I told him _huff_ about your_ huff_ scythe_ huff huff._" She breathed heavily.

"Yes," Stein finally came over. "I've been waiting for this to happen."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th June 2012

**Symm:** Stein was expecting this? How! You'll find out in tomorrows chaap! Have you seen the book cover for this story? Its a picture of Maka at one point when fighting the Kishen when she's got her scythes on her back and elbows. I coloured over the black on them with a sea blue colour to match Maka's scythes in this story. Yeah, sorry about changing the colour of her scythes, I felt a need to make them blue .

**Gir01298: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you've liked my story so faar! There's a total of 20 chapters by the way, but there IS a sequel to the story which will be called Meister and Weapon: Maka's Torment and it has 31 chapters. (30 chapters with the 31st chapter being an epilogue). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I UPDATE EVERY DAY!) Thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Me too! Haha yeah XD Thanks for the review Lic. Till tomorrow! XX**

Bye bye for now guys & gals ^o^

**You better come back** **- OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	10. Weapon Blood

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Weapon Blood**

* * *

"You expected _this?_" I pointed a finger at the scythe on my arm. "How could you _expect_ a scythe coming out of my arm!"

"Its natural for a meister and weapon to have a child together, but not for a _death scythe_ and meister."

"Wait, so your saying that I was born after Papa became a Death Scythe?" I asked.

"Yes, and that it why you have both their bloods mixed in your blood stream. You are one of a kind!" A sudden glint shone across his eyes. "Maybe I could experiment on y-"

"No!" I shouted at the mad scientist.

"Fine," he sighed. "But at least let me help you get into your weapon form."

"Yeah!" Blackstar said. "I want to see what you look like!"

"Sure, go ahead."

Stein dug around in his pocket before pulling out a blue bracelet with a red gem in the middle of it.

"What's that for?" I took a step forward.

"It will let you change into your weapon. All weapon's have this when changing into their very first weapon. After the first use, it disappears and then you can change into your weapon form at your own will."

"That brings back memories," Tsubaki gave us a cheerful smile.

"Ok!" I gave Stein my hand as he fastened the bracelet around my wrist. "Before we do this, how do I make the scythe on my other arm disappear?"

"I have no clue." Stein replied with a straight face.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Just focus on the gem."

I reverted my eyes to the crimson gem. When I took a quick glance at Stein, the gem suddenly shone; blinding my sight.

I couldn't see anything except for a blue glow. There was a gasp from Tsubaki when my eye sight returned to normal. I looked down and found what she had gasped at. My whole body was glowing blue!

_"Scythe master."_ A voice whispered inside my head.

My body grew heavy as I fell to the floor. But instead of a thumping noise from my body hitting the ground, a clattering one sounded instead.

"What the-" I stopped mid sentance for my voice came out with a metalic edge to it. "Did I change?"

"Yes! Well done Maka!" Tsubaki's eyes shone with glee.

"Blackstar, why don't you pick her up and show her what she looks like?" Stein suggested to him.

"YAHOO!" He yelled out, sticking his fist in the air. "I'm the very first person to hold a half weapon!"

Blackstar ran over to me before picking me up and running over to the clear lake. I looked into the water to find a weapon replacing my body.

My weapon was a scythe, that was for sure. My blade was a sea blue with crimson red tinted into it. The edges were ridged and my staff was pure silver.

"Nice," I gazed at my reflection. "This is awesome!"

* * *

I was sat on the broken wall overlooking Reapers Graveyard.

I don't really know anything about what has been happening with me. I have no memories of my family or friends, nothing to go on. All I can remember is that I hurt that girl who claimed to be my partner or something.

_"Soul." _She said.

_"What!"_ I spat at the witch inside my head.

_"I need you to complete the next stage of my plan."_

_"No! Not after what you did to that girl!"_ I yelled.

When Medusa had taken control over my body and attacked the girl, I found myself here. I've been here for two days straight, gazing at the graves in the dark graveyard.

I don't want to be around anyone because I'm scared of hurting them.

_"You leave me no choice. I will take over your body once again!"_ She hissed.

_"Wait! No-"_

The world turned black as she took over my body, leaving me once again in the lonely darkness of the abyss.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 25th June 2012

**Symm:** Scythes are my favourite weapon from the Soul Eater anime so I decided that Maka would also be one since it looked like she was one in the anime. Also, thank you so much to the people who reviewed yesterday! I was sooo happy *o*

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review!**

**Gir01298: Aww, thank you! Also, thanks for the review! :D**

**AutumnSoulEater** thanks for adding my story to your favourites!

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	11. Black Blood Increased

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

** Chapter 11**

** Black Blood increased**

* * *

_I was floating in the air, darkness all around._

Why am I dreaming of this?

_A white light shone in the distance. Soul stepped out from the light and flew over to me, giving me a smile._

_"Soul, what are you doing in my dream?" I asked him._

_He looked at me for a brief moment before letting out a gasp. "Your that girl!"_

_"You still haven't regained your memory?" My eyes grew tired._

_"I don't know anything. The witch took over my body again..."_

_"What!" I screeched. "Where are you right now?"_

_"I don't kno-" His body suddenly vanished._

_"Soul?" I looked through the dark but he was no where to be seen._

_"Maka, you shouldn't be contacting my Soul like that when he's unconsious." Medusa's voice reigned above._

_"Return him to normal, witch!" I growled through my clenched teeth._

_"Not until you are mine!"_

The dream ended as I woke up.

That was _wierd. _Was it real? No, it couldn't have been.

I let out a sigh before turning over in my bed covers. I was still tired from changing into my weapon form the previous day, so let the sleep over take me.

* * *

I jumped onto a blossom tree that hung over the lake, the petals from the flowers blew past me in the breeze.

"Ugh, this body of Soul's is so weak! I should have stayed in my own body for this task." I grumbled, jumping onto the roof of the house.

"I miss my beautiful nails. The arrow designs on them stored my power for future fights, but since I'm in this _weapons_ body I don't have them." I sighed looking down at his horribly mangled nails. "Boy's are so dirty."

I slid down the roof and leapt down to one of the windows. The meisters soul resides from inside this room.

I pushed 'my' hands under the window sill and pulled up the window with the boys strength. _He actually has a good side to his body._

"But this would be so much easier with my witch powers."

I walked into the room and crept up to the meister. I looked around for her pills but couldn't find them. _She must have gotten rid of them._

"I have a better idea," I whispered with a snicker.

I summoned the black blood in Soul's body, focusing on his hands. The pale skin colour was turned black as the blood formed in his hands. I moved his body, making him stand over the girl. I hovered his hands over her chest, making her body glow. I summoned the little amount of black blood in her system, bringing it up to awaken.

I multiplied the blood, making her body fill with more of my precious blood.

"You are nearly mine, Maka Albarn."

I finished off before climbing back out the window, shutting it behind. I twirled in the air before running away into the distance, shrouded into the darkness where I belonged.

* * *

**Posting Date: **26th June 2012

**Symm:** Did you like it? That was the first time doing a P.O.V for Medusa and it was actually quite hard!

I wanted to say that I have an account on Wattpad. I only joined up yesterday but uploaded a story earlier on called Battle Zone. I was going to use the idea for a Soul Eater story on here too, so some of my stories on here will be uploaded onto my account on wattpad. My name is silverwolf98 by the way, so if you have an account I would love it if you commented and voted my stories!

**epicninjas: Haha, I like ur lazer bit! IMAA FIRIN MAA LAAAZER! LOL! Thank you for the review! I like your name by the waay! *o***

**Eivexst: Haha. Thank you for the review! Glad your enjoying it!**

**Gir01298: Yeah, I don't like the little demon; I prefer Medusa over him. He has one of those faces which you would just LOVE to punch! O.O Thanks for the review & thanks for adding my story to your favourites!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review lissie! Haha! Taa...**

**gracygirl: Thank you very much! Thanks for the review, also** **thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites & for adding me to your favourite authors and author alerts lists!**

**randomhoosp123** thanks for adding my story to your alerts!

**ChibitaliaxHRE** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	12. Shopping Weather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

** Shopping Weather**

* * *

The next day, Tsubaki and I went out shopping for groceries and other things such as toiletries and kitchen appliances. Since the weather was so lovely with a scorching sun that would blind you from being inside for long, I was wearing my new cropped jeans and blue top that was frilled at the top and bottom. I had on my clean white high-tops while my odd socks reached up to my knees. My one sock was blue while the other was silver.

Tsubaki had on a casual summer dress that had a pink and white floral pattern to it. It wasn't very busy in the shop since everyone had gone down to Skull Shi Beach to enjoy the nice weather. There would be an odd person or two that would walk by or a shop employee.

"Which tub of ice cream should I get?" Tsubaki pointed at the long open fridge. "The Kori brand or the Kurima brand?"

I looked at the two tubs of ice cream and found that they looked exactly the same in shape and size. I picked up the Kori brand first, checking the price and fine print on the back of it before doing the same with the Kurima brand.

"Buy the Kurima brand because even though its a pound or two more, it's sell by date is in four months while the Kori brand goes off in five days." I stated, handing her the tub of ice cream.

"Thanks Maka!" Tsubaki put the tub into the trolley. "What other flavours should we get?"

"Vanilla!" I said too quickly, eyes sparkling with delight.

"Ok!" Tsubaki picked up tubs of vanilla and strawberry ice cream. "Strawberry is my favourite."

"What about Blackstar?"

"I think he'll eat anything." She replied.

"Oh! What about this?" I picked up a box of ice cream lollies.

"They are perfect for him!" Tsubaki's eyes lit up with delight.

The ice cream lollies were blue and were all shaped as giant stars. The box was labelled 'Godly Stars' and held a pack of six lollies. These really do suit him best.

"I'm going to go get some meat and a bit more food. Would you be able to get the toiletries for me, please?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, what do I need to get?" I picked up a basket from one of the stands near the end of the aisle.

"Everything on this list." She handed me a slip of paper. It read:

_body spray - girl and boy ones_

_shampoo_

_conditioner_

_toilet roll_

_NEW brush_

_soap_

"Ok, meet you at the tills!" I said as she wheeled the trolley around the corner of the aisle.

I looked up at the large green sign hanging above the front entrance of the shop. It had on all the aisle numbers and what each of them stocked on their shelves.

I scanned the board over quickly, looking for the toiletries aisle.

_Aisle 23 - Fruit & Vegetables_

_Aisle 24 - Bread & Cake_

_Aisle 25 - Toiletries_

_Aisle 26 - Kitchen Appliances_

"Right, aisle 25 it is." I wandered over to the aisle and started to pick up the items on the list.

I put four womens body sprays into the basket - two for me and two for Tsubaki - while picking up a bottle of mens spray for Blackstar. I grabbed a large bar of soap as well as a bottle of strawberry shampoo and a bottle of coconut conditioner. I strolled down to the end of the aisle and found the shelf full of hair brushes. I picked up a large thick bristled brush for Tsubaki since her hair is quite long and thick, before slinging a big pack of toilet rolls that contained twelve rolls; over my shoulder.

I carried the basket and bag over to the tills and found Tsubaki being served on one of the many tills. I ran up to her and placed all the items that I had collected behind her's on the till before putting a rectangular cone down to show where the end of our items ended.

Tsubaki gave me a smile before handing over the money to the cashier. As she was answering the question that came from the woman behind the till, I put my basket down in the pile by the end of the till and grabbed the shopping bags. I packed everything away while Tsubaki waited for the receipt. As she was handed the slip of paper I had already finished packing everything into the bags. Tsubaki pushed the trolley out the shop with me following behind.

* * *

After we had put away all the shopping items we all sat down for lunch. We shared a big plate of sandwitches that Tsubaki had made. Blackstar had scoffed down his portion of food before grabbing the box of 'Godly Stars' ice cream lollies. He ate two in one go before taking out a third.

Tsubaki had told him off and made him put the lolly back. He went off in a strop after that, slumping himself down on the couch before flicking through the hundreds of tv programmes.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," I told the weapon who was filling up the dish washer.

"Ok! Don't stroll away too far." She called through as I walked out the door. I sat myself down by the pond, skimming stones across the surface of the clear water.

Something rubbed against my back making me jump. A tail swished in front of me before returning back behind me. I turned around and found Lilly rubbing her body against my back in a soothing way.

"So now your nice to me," I grumbled as she gave out a meow.

I stroked her head, making her purr. She nudged her head into my hand, telling me to scratch her chin. I did as she implicated, rubbing her chin.

Suddenly, her purring cut off as her tail sprang up. A growling came from behind and I turned my head, eyes widening in shock.

Behind us stood a giant Doberman.

* * *

**Symm:** Maka and Lilly are faced with a GIANT doberman! Thats a dog by the way if you don't know..? Anyway, please PM me for any suggestions or questions or anything like that about the story! Please review and don't forget to come back tomorrow for the next chapter!

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review lissie! Yeah, she probably will. Thx for adding my story to your alerts and favourites.**

**Gir01298: Hahah thanks. I haven't heard of them sorry (I listen to Florence and the Machine, Ellie Goulding, Evanescence...) Ever heard of them? But thank you for the review and for adding me to your favourite authors and author alerts lists!**

**Sakura4Maka** thanks for adding my story to your favourites!

**AutumnSoulEater** thanks for adding my story to your alerts!

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	13. Black?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Black?**

* * *

"N-Nice Doggy..?" I stood up slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements; picking up Lilly with me. The dog growled, baring it's teeth. I edged back as my feet touched water. I looked down and found myself on the banking of the pond.

The dog suddenly ran into a sprint before lunging at me. I let out a shreak as it nashers aimed for my neck. I fell backwards into the pond, water spraying everywhere.

The giant doberman dog began to sneeze as the water soaked his fur. He shook his body, shaking the flicks of water everywhere. After remembering about Lilly, I looked down at the wet cat. Her fur was soaking and her ears were drooped downwards. Before the dog noticed, I quickly stood up and threw Lilly at the willow tree. She gave a shrieking meow before climbing up the tree.

The dog finally noticed my movement and barked. It sprang at me once again, biting down onto my arm. I swung my arm around but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go you damn mutt!" I shook it again.

I grew angry and tired at the dog so took the opportunity to punch it in the face. It let out a whine before scurrying away with three deep cuts on its face.

"How did it get those cuts?" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my bitten arm.

That was when I noticed the minature scythes sticking out of my knuckles, covered with blood. "How did-"

"Maka? Is that you?" I heard a women say.

I turned around and found Yumi, one of Lord Deaths death weapons staring at me.

"Yumi?" I walked out of the water. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Death told me about the Medusa situation so I decided to get some incite off Blackstar and Tsubaki. I didn't know you were here though." She eyed my drenched clothes.

"What happened to you Maka?" Crona moved from behind the women.

"Crona!" I ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"M-Maka! Can't..breath!" He panicked.

"Get off us!" Ragnarok popped out, hitting me on the head.

"Ow!" I complained, dropping my friend.

"S-So what happened?" Crona asked again, looking shyly at the ground.

"Oh, I was attacked by a giant dog!" I exclaimed. "I speak the truth! Here's a bite mark to prove it!"

I stuck out my arm and Yumi gasped. "Let me clean that out."

She pulled me into the house by my arm with Crona and his black shaped friend following.

Tsubaki eyed us in surprise at the two new visiters in the house. "Yumi, Crona, what are you guys doing here?"

Yumi pushed me down into a chair before inspecting my arm. "I was told about the Medusa incident and came to ask some questions."

"What happened to you Maka?" Tsubaki noticed the bite mark.

"S-She was bit by...a g-giant dog!" Crona perked up.

"What?"

"AWESOME! What dog was it!" Blackstar bounced into the room, hearing our conversation.

"A doberman." I stated, glaring at the blue haired meister.

His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Tsubaki, I want a dog!"

"No! As you can see, they are _very_ dangerous!" She told him.

"EHH! That's not fair...you have a cat." He grumbled before slouching on the couch.

"Tsubaki, do you have a first aid kit?" Yumi asked the annoyed weapon.

"Y-Yes, hang on." She said before opening a nearby cupboard. "Here you go!"

She handed Yumi a white little box with a red skull on the front that held a cross through it. Yumi said her thanks before opening the box and pulling out a bandage.

"I've been breaking and cutting myself a lot lately. I've been so clumsy!" I said as Yumi cleaned out the cut.

"Yeah, it's not like you to be clumsy Maka." Blackstar replied.

"What's this?" Yumi said to herself, looking at a substance forming on my bite mark. "It looks like, blood."

"Of course there would be blood, its a cut for Death's sake-"

"Whats wrong Yumi?" I cut off Blackstar who was about to make a smart remark.

"The blood thats seeping out from your cut is black, not red..."

"EHHH?" We all said.

"I'll need to check this out. Is it ok if I take a blood sample Maka?" Yumi asked me, her eyes staring out of her lenses.

"Sure."

She nodded her head before wrapping a bandage around my cut. She then took a needle out of the box and jabbed it into my vein, pulling blood from my body. I noticed as it was filling the capsule, that tints of black stained it.

"Black.." I mumbled out loud.

"Yes, that's why I want to take a blood sample. It's unusual to have black blood." Yumi answered me, taking out the needle.

"I'll get back to you when I have found out about the substance." She said. "I'll ask my questions another time. Come on Crona, time to go."

"B-But I haven't spoken to Maka very much-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll see you guys again soon." I patted his back.

"Ok. Bye Maka!" He gave me a wave before walking out the door with Yumi.

"I wonder why I have black blood."

* * *

_"My plan is working!" _The witch said in my head.

_"Why can't you just leave me alone?" _I asked her through my mind.

_"Because I _need_ you." _She replied.

_"Why did you have to take over my body again?" _I moaned, rubbing my head.

When she had taken over my body once again I had found myself in a strange metal room. I'm still locked up in this place with no where to escape. I can't remember anything that happened last night.

_"No. I will not do that anymore."_ Medusa stated.

_"Good-"_

_"But I will be needing your total assistance from now on. You will be at my every command, Soul."_ She laughed.

_"Why me? I've never even seen you before."_ I whined.

_"Yes you have, in your old life. But you will see me now."_

_"How?"_ I asked.

_"Your are in my precious layer, Soul."_ She let out an evil laugh.

_"Where are you then?"_ I thought back.

"I'm right here." Her voice became louder as the metal opened, revealing a women wearing a black hooded suit.

* * *

**Posting Date: **29th June 2012

**Symm:** This chapter is a bit longer than previous few which is a good change! Thanks for all the reviews so far people! Also, I wanted to say that there are 20 chapters to this story, but there IS a sequel to it! I will tell you the name of the sequel on the last chapter because the very first chap will be uploaded straight after the last chap of this story is uploaded! xx

**Gir01298: Ok! I don't know if you've seen the recent movie that Kristan Stuart was in, Snow White and the Huntsman, but the ending song on it was sung by Florence and the Machine ^_^ **

**TaloRaFoReVeR523:**** Yeah! I really want a dog but my mum won't let me. But when I have my own house I'm gonna buy a Doberman! I get you ^_^ She can be a bit of a hag...Thanks for the review! What do you want? Would you like a hug off Maka? A Maka or Soul Bobbly head? I don't know, it's up to you! Also, thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**DrCannibal **thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!

**You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	14. Removal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

** Removal**

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Tsubaki, the phone is ringing!" I shouted from the couch.

"I'm making dinner right now, can you get it for me please?" She yelled back.

"Sure!" I replied, making a run for the phone.

"Hello?"

_Maka? It's Yumi._

"Ah! Yumi, have you got news on the black blood?"

_Yes-_

"That was quick! I thought it would take a week or so..."

_Maka. I need you and everyone else who is on the mission to come down to Steins, there's something you all need to know._

"Ok, see you in a bit." I put down the phone.

"Who was it?" Tsubaki asked as I went into the kitchen.

"Yumi, she said that everyone on the Medusa mission must hurry on down to Steins house. They've got something important to tell us."

"Oh, maybe they found out where Medusa is?" She pondered.

"Hm, I wonder.."

* * *

"Soul, get away from the window!" The witch snapped as I was about to pull open the curtain.

"But it's so dark in here!" I complained. "Why can't I Medusa?"

"Because the bad people will know that there's someone living in here. We will _both_ be killed."

"You mean that that girl, Maka is evil?" I asked her confused.

"Yes, she tried to kill you back then so I had to take control over your body otherwise you would have been killed."

"No! You were the one who tried to kill_ her_!" I yelled.

"No Soul! It's the other way around!" She cried. "She was faking it! That meister is plain evil."

"But-"

"Listen to me, I'm your _friend._ I will help you get through this." She cut me off.

I sighed. "I believe you."

"Good," she let out a laugh.

Are we really the good ones?

* * *

"I'm glad that you all made it." Stein said to us.

We had all gathered at his house to hear the urgent news. Everyone is here, except for Soul of course.

"So, what's the news?" Blackstar asked the women.

"As you all now know, there was black blood found in Maka's blood stream. I am now certain that it's the same type as Medusa's."

"What!" I gasped, my eyes widening.

Everyone gasped except for Stein who showed no emotion on his face.

"How?" Asked Tsubaki.

"We don't know how it got into her blood in the first place, but it's very dangerous for Maka to have the same type of blood as Medusa. She might be able to track her, speak to her through her mind, even control her! This blood was also found inside Soul when Medusa forced her blood into his body." Yumi continued.

"OMD, this is bad, this is really bad!" Liz panicked.

"Don't worry Liz, I'm sure that Stein can fix me, right?" I looked at the scientist while everyone else turned their attention to him.

"Yes." Stein said to me. "Come this way Maka for your removal of the blood.

_I hope this works, kami._

"Will she be ok?" Kid asked.

"Of course, she'll be weak for a couple of days but nothing other than that." Stein reassured him.

"Get well soon Maka-chan~" Patty sung, waving her arms around.

"Thanks Patty." I smiled.

"Would you like to bring in a friend?" Yumi asked me.

"Is it ok if Tsubaki comes with me?"

"Of course."

Tsubaki ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks for choosing me!" She whispered in my ear.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Come along Maka." Stein walked ahead of us. "You too Tsubaki."

"Everyone else, if you would like to follow me please for some briefing on the Medusa mission." Yumi gestured for them all to follow her.

Tsubaki and I went with Stein while everyone else followed Yumi.

Once we were in Stein's lab, we found a large white machine replacing the usual chairs and tables that would always be stacked there.

"Take a seat on this bed," he pointed at the machine where a black covered bed sat. It looked like a hospital bed a bit, but was black instead of the usual white.

I took a seat on the bed while Tsubaki occupied a chair close by. Stein pressed some buttons on the side board attached to the machine.

"How are you going to remove the black blood?"

"Once your inside the machine, it will clean out your blood. This is normal since some humans in need of organ donations have their blood cleaned just like this, but _my_ machine is much nicer." He flashed a quick smile before going back to the buttons.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th June 2012

**Symm:** I'm SO SORRY for not updating yesterdaaay! My friend came over after school and we made a music video for Princess of China on Youtube! And by the time we took her home and got back to my house it was gone 9:00. And my dad wouldn't let me go on my netbook -.- Anyway, here's yesterdays chaap! Todays chap will be up in a few minutes xx

**lusiw123: ^o^ Soul will be good soon! Thank you so much for the review! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts and me to your authors alerts!**

**Eivexst: Yay! A new follower! Thank you for the review XX Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**TaloRaFoReVeR523: Huskys are SOOO cute! *o* Their so fluffy! Ok! HERE IS A HUG OFF MAKA AND SOUL! :** Maka: Thank you! *Hugs* Soul: Thanks, your awesome too *Smirks* *Man-hug* **Thanks again!**

**Gir01298: Haha, dont' worry, its really good though :D Thanks for the review!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Yep, an evil dog AND an appearance from Crona and Ragnarok. How lucky are you? Hehe, I like big dogs. Thx for the reviews.**

**epicninjas** thanks for adding my story to your favourites and alerts, and for adding me to your author alerts and favourites!

**You better come back OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	15. Found

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Found**

* * *

My body felt numb as my blood was being drained. I watched the black liquid run out of my body as pure red replaced it going back into my blood stream. Yes, I am currently having my blood cleaned. Earlier, Stein showed me two tubes attached to the machine. One was red and the other was blue. He inserted two needles into my chest before connecting the tubes onto the back of them. Stein had said that once he turns on the machine it will start to clean my blood which will hopefully get rid of the black blood.

He had told me that the red blood would take out my blood and thread it into the machine which would clean it, before pushing it through the blue tube which puts the clean blood back into my system. I have to let this machine work for three hours.

It's already been two hours in which I've dozed off for a bit, but since I've recently woken up my body feels heavy. It's like a block of lead has replaced my legs.

"You ok Maka?" Tsubaki asked me for the one hundredth time now.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Your treatment is nearly over, only twenty minutes left." She smiled.

"Thats good, my body feels so heavy and weak." I grumbled, blowing a bit of hair out the way of my eyes.

"Maka," Stein walked into the room after his long absence. "It seems by my calculations that the black blood will be gone once the machine has finished."

"Would this work on Soul too?" I asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, it will depend on how much black blood is in his system." He shoved his glasses up.

"Is there any news on Medusa's location? Is Soul with her?" I asked the two questions at the same time.

"Lord Death said he will let you know once he finds out." Stein played with the screw wedged through his head.

"Ok..." I sighed, leaning back into the bed.

* * *

I can't stand this dark anymore. My eyes have adjusted to it a bit, I admit that, but I _need_ to see the sunlight. Medusa told me not to...but she's not here at the moment I don't think. She'll never know, right? I doubt that one of those bad people who are with Maka would be spying on us. Medusa said that they don't know that we're in here anyway.

I slowly tred over to the window, the old wooden floorboards beneath my feet creaked from the sudden weight. I edged over to the dusty curtain and pulled it open. The light blinded me for a moment before I registered the scenary. It looked like we were in the middle of a desert. There were huge boulders of rocks and dead bushes around us. A tall wall of hard earth shielded the house all around, as if we were in the middle of a canyon.

Something black moved behind one of the rocks, catching my attention. I focused on the black figure. It stared back before running out from the rock towards the canyon wall. It hopped from ridge to ridge just like a ninja, not stopping for a breath. It reached the top super fast before disappearing over the top.

"What was that-"

"SOUL!" Medusa screamed from behind, causing me to jump. "CLOSE THE CURTAIN, NOW!"

She sounded so panicked. Fire burned in her eyes as she leapt over to the window and ripped the curtain across, making the room dark once again.

"Why did you open the curtain!" She roared.

"It was too dark in here-" She cut me off again.

"I DON'T CARE!" Her face turned a bright red from anger. "Now, no one saw you did they?"

"N-No, I don't think so..." I finally got a word in.

"Good, this plan would be screwed up if so. Now get back to your cage, I can't stand being in the same room as you right now." She shoved me towards the tight dark corridor. "And _don't_ open any windows or curtains."

"Yes mistress."

* * *

"Lord Death, Lord Death!" Sid barged into the room. He was sweating buckets and looked out of breath.

"What is it Sid?" I asked, looking at him with my confused dark eyes.

"Sir! I have found where Soul is! I think Medusa was with him too, but they didn't notice me I don't think!" He said, huffing every few seconds.

"You found him! This is great news! Well done Sid, well done." I patted him on the back with my large white square-shaped hand. "I will tell the kids while you notify the adults who know about this mission."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th June 2012

**Symm: **As I said, here is todays actual chapter! My Locked Away chapter will be up after, I just have to finish typing it up first...thanks for all the reviews so far people! Over 30 reviews already, wahoo! Was the chapter ok? They have FINALLY found Soul and Medusa's hideout! YAY! The next chap will be up tomorrow so please review!

**TaloRaFoReVeR523: No problem! Yeah! German Shephards remind me of the Ds game Nintendo Dogs! I used to love that game and always had lots of german shephards ^o^ Yeah, lets hope Maka can recover quickly to help with the mission! Thanks for the review XX**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	16. Ready?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Ready?**

* * *

Lord Death contacted everyone on the mission a few days ago. He said that they had found Medusa and Soul. They were hiding in an old deserted mansion in the middle of Bones Desert Plains. Everyone is to set out tonight. But the thing that has gotten me so pissed off is that I _can't_ go.

I have to rest for one more day before joining the mission. But by the time I get there they probably would have captured Medusa and Soul! They will not leave without _me!_

"Maka?" There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in Tsubaki!" I called to her from my bed.

She gave me a smile, perching on the edge of my bed. "Blackstar has already headed to the meeting point. I'll be going in a minute so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"It's here so soon..." I sighed. "But I'll hopefully join you all tomorrow morning!"

"I hope so," she hugged me. "Get well Maka. Soul needs you."

"I know, I know he does." I pulled away, wiping a stray tear. "Now go on! Get to the others, I'll be fine on my own."

"Can you walk better today?" She asked standing up.

"Yes, my legs are nearly back to normal; they don't feel as heavy now." I replied cheerfully. "Go!"

She nodded before walking out the guest room I was staying in. "Be careful!" I shouted through to her before I heard the front door close.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I ran over to the gang, nearly tripping over a stone.

"Where have you been!" Liz yelled. "We were worried that something happened to you!"

"Ane was panicking for a while, saying things like 'Medusa must have kidnapped her' and 'She could be dead!" Patty mimicked her voice.

"Tsubaki! Was Maka ok with us leaving?" Blackstar ran up to me.

"I think she feels upset to not be here with us, but I'm sure she'll be here tomorrow morning." I replied as a light wind blew my long black pony tail in front of me.

"Right, I have here everyones desert clothes and weapons. We have to be very careful and get there before nightfall. Creatures in the desert come out at night so we don't want to be exhausted fighting them off, okay guys?" Kid threw each of us our desert clothes.

"Right!" We all said.

"WE'LL SAVE HIM!" Blackstar shouted from the top of the nearest tree.

"When did he..." Liz trailed off, gazing up at the hyperactive meister in awe.

"Blackstar likes trees, you know how he is!" Patty replied.

"Get down from there Blackstar!" I panicked, grasping onto the tree trunk.

"Calm down Tsubaki, I'll come down!" Blackstar perched on the edge of the branch. He let himself fall while I let out a surprised squeek as he flipped in the air, landing perfectly on his feet.

"See? I'm fine!" He took my hand before pulling me into a hug.

A sudden blush spread across my cheeks which I quickly hid from the girls. "G-Good."

"Lets get changed and start moving towards Bones Desert Plains. Come on!" Kid said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" We cheered.

I hope Nygus gets to Maka in time.

* * *

I carefully climbed out of bed, taking each step carefully. I made my way to the living room where I found a brown package on the table. I peered over at it and found my name written on the label. Burning with curiosity, I ripped off the thick grey tape and pulled on the cardboard. Inside were layers of clothes that looked about my size. A white envelope caught my attention. I picked it up out of the box and scanned over it. The note read:

_Maka,_

_Here are your clothes for the mission. They are special desert clothes that help you blend in, but will also be light enough to move around in to fight. Since you don't have Soul; I thought that you would need some sort of weapon. I know you have your scythes, but they won't be enough._

_And Maka, I know what your going to do next, so arranged everything! No one else knows about this. I knew you'd try and leave today, so called up Nygus to come over. She has a special drink that will heal your wounds quicker. Get here soon Maka._

_Love Tsubaki_

Your the best Tsubaki! I began to walk over to the door as there was a sudden knock on it. I pulled it open to find Nygus. She hurried inside before locking the door behind her.

"Nygus-"

"Shh! Lord Death and Sid do not know of this so please don't say my name incase they are listening. They have yet to find this rare liquid missing." She cut me off.

My eyes widened in panick. "You won't get in trouble will you!"

"Now's not the time to be worried Maka. You need to take this potion quick before it vanishes." She shoved the open bottle in my direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Theres no time to explain, just hurry!" She whispered harshly.

I brought the bottle to my lips and gulped down the potion. A gasp sounded from my mouth as my strength came back. My pale skin turned back to normal and my hair grew lighter. "I feel great!"

"That's good. Now get changed and head over to the desert. And don't get found out by the others!"

"Ok, thank you so much for this!" I ran over to the the parcel full of clothing, trying out my healthy legs.

"I'll take my leave Maka, good luck!" She said before unlocking the door and quickly running out.

I grabbed the parcel and emptied the contents on the sofa, not bothering to do this in my bedroom. I stripped off my bed clothes and picked up the pair of beige baggy trousers. I slipped them on and found that they were baggy from the waist down but tightened at the ankle. I then pulled on the thin white vest top before tieing a light baggy cardigan on which was brown. I slipped on the pretty white patterned sandals that slid on perfectly, wrapping loosely around my ankles.

The last item was for my face. It was a beautiful white veil. I tied it around my face, covering from my nose to chin which left my bright emerald eyes to be the only thing showing on my face. The veil was short so only came under my chin, not even covering any of my neck. I combed through my hair with my fingers, pulling it into the usual pigtails that now reached down to my hips. After taking the potion, it had somehow made my hair grow a few inches.

My hair looked so much nicer longer and it matched with my clothes. I rummaged around the box for anything else. I found two thick white bracelets and a thick white choker. The bracelets had items tied to them. I put the three accessaries on before heading out the door, locking it behind me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 2nd July 2012

**Symm:** I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I WAS SO BUSY WITH FRIENDS AND HOMEWORK! But here is yesterdays chapter! **SO SORRY AGAIN! **Anyway, todays chapter will be up tomorrow since its quite late and I'm tired since I had art after school. So there will be tw chapters up tomorrow and again, sorry for this. Also **Ane** means sister.

**animelover1024: Thank you so much for the comment and review! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts and adding me to your author alerts!**

**Anonymous: Ok! Thanks for the ideas, I'll take them into thought and thanks for the review!**

**TaloRaFoReVeR523: Yay and yes! ^o^ Thanks so much for the review!**

**MakaAlbarn88: Thanks for the review lissie! See you tomorrow!**

**Gir01298: I know! It's so sad that part with Crona as a child on the anime, I cry everytime I see it! And in this story I've put him as a boy like the anime. She's one of my favourite singers! And of course :D Heres your hug off Crona! : **Crona: T-Thank you... *Hugs* **Thanks for the review!**

**Permanently-Addicting **thanks for adding my story to your alerts and me to your author alerts!

**You bettere come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	17. Inside

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Inside**

* * *

I sprinted across the desert in search of the old mansion. The sand blew past with short gushes of wind that would come every once in a while. My long pigtails blew behind as I picked up speed. I came upon a ridge that overlooked a grand canyon. Right at the bottom of the great hole was a rundown building. The mansion.

My white veil blew sideways as I jumped from the ridge, pigtails flying upwards. I hopped from ridge to ridge until my feet made contact with the sandy ground. Eruptions of sand particles blew towards me form the impact of my feet touching the ground. I had a quick look to see if anyone was watching before running towards a giant rock in front of the mansion. There was no movement inside since the curtains were all closed, but I knew that everyone had already made it inside.

With a quick intake of breath, I sprinted towards the mansion.

* * *

"Do you think Maka would be on her way by now?" I heard Liz ask.

"She should be," I replied; treading slowly across the squeeky floorboards.

"We're lucky that we even made it inside the mansion. Maka should be able to spot the hole through the roof we made. I'm sure she'll be here in no time," Kid reassured us all.

"Hey, Tsubaki, wanna change into your weapon form yet?" Blackstar asked me.

"I don't want to weaken your strength by carrying me around. Wait until we actually come upon Medusa, I'll change for you then." I smiled.

"Ok! But since I am STRONGER than GOD, I could carry you RIGHT NOW-"

"Hush Blackstar! Keep your voice low," Liz told him with a shallow glare.

"NEVER!" He shone his bright torch at Liz.

"Ah! Keep your torch away from my face! You could have blinded me you stupid-"

"If I hadn't brought the flash lights then we wouldn't be able to see through this dark place!" Blackstar cut her off.

"Shush! It's a miracle that we haven't been found out yet-"

Kid stopped midsentance as a loud crashing noise came from above. We all looked at each other, exchanging looks of wonder and panick. The floor creaked above. It sounded like someone was walking to the staircase we had currently come down.

"Flashlights off!" Kid commanded. "Hide!"

We scurried behind covered furniture and boxes, turning off our only sources of light. It was so dark without the lights and I started to imagine figures creeping in the shadows. Just your imagination. Nothing to be worried abou-

The sound of light footsteps came from in front. I stopped breathing, panick and fear written all over my face. My fingers froze, suddenly numb with fear. The flashlight dropped from my hand and crashed to the ground, making a loud clang.

The flashlight flickered before shining brightly at the figure in front. A girl with long pigtails stood before the light, covering her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"M-Maka?" I whispered.

* * *

**Posting Date: **4th July 2012

**Symm:** I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I know I said that I would updaate yesterday but to be honest, I TOTALLY forgot! And I was soo busy with homework and piano lessons and practice that it just totally slipped my mind. So sorry again everyone! I didn't mean for this to happen! Also, sorry about the short chapter x

There are two chapters that need to be updated. This is Mondays chapter, and Tuesdays will be up in about 10 minutes! So sorry again. Stay tuned for the next chapter that is coming up really soon!

**Rabbit Paols: Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy your enjoying it ^_^ Also thanks for adding me to your author alerts and for adding my story to your alerts!**

**88LadyDeath88: Yay! WELCOME TO FANFICTION! Your gonna love it on here! ^o^ LOVE the name by the waaay, hope you can upload some stories soon so I can read them! And thanks for adding my story to your favourites and me to your author favourites!**

**Anonymous: Yay! I cried when kid nearly died too O.O Thank you and thanks for the review!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review Lissie! Yes! Lets hope she does!**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	18. Soul

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Soul**

* * *

"M-Maka?" A females voice said as I was blinded by as sudden bright light.

I removed my arm from my face, blinking a few times to get used to the light. I looked around but only found darkness. Just my imagination?

"You made it!" Hands encircled around my neck as a sudden weight pushed me back. I hit the ground as I found Tsubaki on top of me crying with joy. "You got here quicker than I expected."

"Tsubaki! Thanks so much for getting Nygus to help me recover quicker." I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Maka?" Another beam of light shone at me. Kid walked out of the shadows and into the ray of the torch on the ground. "How did you get here so quick? You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow morning."

"Ugh.." I'm not supposed to say anything about the potion! "I ran here...very quickly, you see, my great great great great grandfather was an olympic gold medalist sprinter..." I babbled on with my lie.

Kid stared at me confused. "How many greats did you say?"

"Many many greats." I stood up, pulling Tsubaki with me.

"Maka, when did your hair grow?" Liz asked as she also came into the light, Patty following behind.

"The medicine Stein gave me made my hair grow somehow. But he said that my hair will grow back in a couple of days." I lied straight through my teeth, again!

"Cool!" Patty squeeled quietly. "I want my hair to grow too!" She tugged lightly on one of her strands of hair.

"Guys! Stop getting off track. We need to find Soul and Medusa!" Kid groaned in frustration.

"Right! Come on guys!" Patty began to tug Kid and Liz along with her down the darkened corridor.

Kid lifted his flashlight to light up the short space in front while the rest of us trailed behind.

"By the way Maka, was that loud crashing noise you?" Tsubaki asked, holding onto my baggy sleeve.

"Y-Yes. I found the hole in the roof that you guys made, but sort of slipped halfway through the hole. I grabbed onto a curtain pole on the way down to stop myself but the pole...came with me.."

She burst into a fit of giggles while I grimaced. "It's not funny! It really hurt!" I half whispered, half shouted at the pretty weapon. Her loose beige dress turned up a short fraction as she lent back and laughed. Her black pony tail swished around, flicking her short brown veil. I flicked her nose, making her stop to it as it began to sting.

We continued walking until Kid suddenly stopped causing us to bump into him. "Kid? Whats wrong." I asked the frozen meister. He said nothing as he raised his flashlight directly in the middle of the corridor. I looked to the light and gasped. Standing in the ray of light was Soul. He was dressed in a tight black suit with a dark red tie that would have matched his crimson eyes; but since the black blood was inside him, they had infected his eyes, turning them into two horrid black holes.

"S-So..Soul?" I whispered.

"Hello strangers." He smirked. "I heard your here to capture my mistress."

"Soul," I took a step forward as the rest of the gang stood frozen with shock at his sudden appearance. "What are you-"

"Maka. I thought you'd be here." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "You lied to me when we first met. Told me that you were good." His smirk disappeared.

"Soul? What are you on about?" I took another hesitant step towards him.

"You know what I'm on about! YOUR the bad ones, not us!" His eyes grew crazed.

"No! She wiped your memory, took you away from me!" I cried reaching out.

"...Liar." He calmed down. "Anyway, I shall deal with you later. Maybe you'll consider joining us?"

"J-Joining you?" I laughed.

"Yes. Since something in my mind is telling me not to kill you, I'll listen to it. Bye for now 'Mak's." His smirked reappeared.

"What-"

The floor beneath me suddenly disappeared being replaced by a deep hole. I looked up to find Soul waving at me as I fell through the hole into darkness.

"Maka!" I heard Tsubaki cry before everyone else joined in. The last thing I heard was the sound of Soul's laughter before I hit the ground, knocking out.

* * *

"Soul! Where did you send Maka too!" I yelled, grabbing Liz and Patty by the hands.

"I threw her below for now to have a little one on one chat with Medusa." He chuckled. "Don't worry, she won't die. Medusa wants to keep her."

"No shit!" Blackstar said.

"Do you really want a fight so badly boys?" Soul smiled.

"Bring it on! I will get my best friend back if its the last thing I do!" Blackstar screamed. "TSUBAKI!"

"Hai!" She ran to him before flipping in mid-air.

Blackstar reached up to grab his weapon. "Enchanted sword!" Tsubaki disappeared to be replaced by a sleek black sword with sparks of black lightning around her.

"Now the battle begins..." Soul mumbled to himself, shoving out his arms. Two scythes shot out from them as exact replica's came out of his ankles.

"Transform!" I threw the two girls up into the air as Blackstar charged at Soul. Liz and Patty twirled in the air before turning into their twin guns, catching them in my hands.

Blackstar swung at Soul's head. Soul brought up his scythe to stop the attack before kicking Blackstar in the stomach; sending him back down the corridor. To give Blackstar some recovery time I shot Soul with thousands of bullets. I flipped out the way, still firing, as Soul threw a wooden box at the spot I was just standing in. I ran to the corridor wall before planting my feet on the side and pushing off, heading straight for Soul.

I shot more of my wavelength at him through the guns, hitting him in the shoulder. I brought my leg around and high kicked him backwards through the brick wall. The bricks collapsed on top of him just as Blackstar came barralling towards me. He came to a sudden stop at the sight of the hole in the wall.

We were about to get the girls to change back when Soul suddenly shot out of the bricks. He crushed his fists together as a yellow flame came out of his hands, shooting right at us. I tried to get out of the way but it hit my shoulder, knocking me through the air. I collided with the wall before flopping to the ground as the girls; still in their weapon forms slid away from me across the floor.

"Kid!" Blackstar yelled. "Soul you bastard!"

Blackstar ran at the now angered Soul, raising his sword. He thrusted it through the air, cutting off one of the spikes on Soul's head before planting his leg into his shin. Soul's leg buckled as he raised his scythe to counter Blackstars attack. They contuned to fight, blocking and attacking each other.

A tingling came from my arm. My clothes were stained with yellow that was also all over my arm and shoulder. It started to spread across my skin. The tingling grew stronger as lightning suddenly appeared all over my body. I screamed in pain as the lightning shocked me all over. I collapsed to the floor as the lightning stopped. My eye sight began to fall as my energy evaporated. I looked over to the girls who had now changed out of their weapon forms as the yellow lightning rained down on them. The screamed until it stopped, their heads lolling to the sides.

"Tch! L-Liz...Patty?" I coughed out. There was no reply, implicating that they were unconsious.

I cursed at myself for not being able to protect them. I peered at Blackstar who was locked in a tight hold with Soul. Blackstar was suddenly thrown back as Soul sliced his chest. A black orb shot out of Soul's scythe, hitting Tsbuaki who was still in her enchanted sword form.

Blackstar collapsed against a stack of boxes and sheets while Tsbuaki turned back to normal as the black orb formed around her. It grew big before exploding making Tsbuaki let out a hurt cry of pain before she blacked out.

Shit, this is bad. Soul walked to the middle of the corridor where a black hole formed in the floor. He gave me a smirk before jumping down the hole as it closed after him. I was engulfed by the blackness.

* * *

**Posting Date: **4th July 2012

**Symm:** There are only two more chapters left, and even though the 19th chapter should be up today its gotten really late so that and the very last chapter (20th) will be up tomorrow! Please come back for the final two chapters! They will DEFINITELY be up!

**Gir01298: LOL! At least I know who was commenting now ^o^ And yes, it waas! :'( Thanks so much for the review! Hope you come back tomorrow for the last two chaaps! XX**

**You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOU SOUL!**


	19. Medusa

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

** Medusa**

* * *

I blinked away the pain as I stood up from the recent fall. I looked around but only found darkness. I couldn't see or make out anything in the room. My long golden pigtails swished around as I tilted my head to the side to find a single orb of light appear. I stepped towards it as it grew bigger, zooming past me. I spun around as the orb expanded out and lit up the whole room. I closed my eyes but reopened them, adjusting them to the light before gasping.

Standing right in front of me was Medusa. Words hitched in my throat so I coudn't say anything at all. Medusa smirked at my sudden freeze.

"What, nothing to say Maka?" She chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"S-Shut it," I gasped. "Where's Soul and the others?"

"Well, they _were_ fighting while you were out of it, but Soul has defeated them and will be down shortly." She grinned.

"Damn!" I yelled out of frustration. They got defeated already!? How is that even possible? We have a shinigami and a top assassin for Kami's sake!

A sudden buzzing attacked my mind. I blinked in surprise to see Medusa standing very close to me, her face inches away from mine.

_"Makaaa," _a voice dragged in my head.

"What the..." I said aloud.

_"Maka dear, it's Medusa~"_ The voice teased.

"Was that you?" I glared at the smirking witch.

"Was what, what?" She relied innocently.

"You know what!" I shouted now annoyed. "Stop playing mind tricks with me and fight!"

"If you say so." She hummed.

I jumped back, just missing the sudden punch Medusa threw at me. I flipped around before landing on my feet with ease. I looked to my wrists at the two thick bracelets with small items tied to them. I summoned my sea blue scythes out of my arms and legs before reaching for a small tube on my right bracelet.

I clicked the button at the bottom of the tube. A blue beam shot out of the top, just like a light saver from Star Wars. I grinned at my sudden advantage before charging at the witch. Medusa got into a fighting stance as I reached her.

I swung the beam at her but she dodged, getting a hit on my shoulder. I ignored the pain and continued to swing the beam around until I scorched her hand. She hissed before jumping back towards the window. Her arm glowed black as her snake tattoo shone a bright yellow. It started to move, slithering off her skin. Medusa relaxed against the window sill as the snake attacked me, aiming for my throat. I held the beam in front as a shield. The snake split in two as it went through my beam, evaporating on the ground.

"That was hardly worth the effort-"

A hand plunged out from my chest, spots of blood flying with it. I looked behind to find Medusa with a smirk on her face. It was a distraction, the snake was a distraction! She removed her arm from my chest, kicking my back; throwing me through the air.

I hit the wall with a loud thud, sliding down to the ground. Blood started to form around me from the puncture in my chest. I breathed heavily as my vision blurred. I managed to sit up as Medusa made her way over to me. I summoned my scythes with a great deal of energy to my wound. They covered the hole through my chest on the front and back, like lids on a cylinder. It stopped most of the blood from spilling out but some droplets still got through.

"Thats a clever idea Maka, I wish I could do that." She sighed, looking at her arrowed nails.

"B-Bitch," I used the wall for support as I stood up. "Just die already." I picked up the beam and threw it towards her. She stepped out of the way as it soared past her. But what she didn't see what the shuriken I had attached to it. Just like a boomerang, the beam spun around slicing off her arm. She screamed in pain as her discarded arm dropped to the ground. "Maka 1, M-Medusa 0."

Her screaming died down as it was replaced by deep chuckles. "Silly girl, that doesn't hurt."

"What now?" I groaned, grabbing a tiny bottle off my left wrist. It read _'energy refill'._ I drank the bottle and as the name implied, it restored my energy by a fraction. My wound didn't hurt as much but was still painful, but at least I wasn't breathing heavily still.

Medusa's form flickered as if she was computor generated. "As you can see, I am just a hologram. Or clone, whatever you want to call it."

My eyes widened with shock at her words. "C-Clone..?" How is that possible?

"Yes. I sensed you all as soon as you entered the desert, so decided to make a clone of myself to fight you all. But since you destroyed some of my body, I will disappear soon. Which means you'll have to find me some other time dear! But if you join us now, then you can see me straight away." She gave out a childish laugh.

"Never!" I said, throwing a few shurikens at her disappearing form.

"Oh! Times up. Bye Maka, see you soon!" Her form vanished as I collapsed to the ground.

"This is shit! Stop playing with me you damn witch! You cowardless women!" I burst into tears of pain and anger.

Footsteps sounded before me. I looked up through my tears to find Soul peering down at me.

"Aww, what's wrong Maka-chan? Did Medusa disappoint you?" Soul teased, ruffling my hair.

"Soul, return back to your old self. This is stupid." I said through clenched teeth.

"Maka, I am normal." He brought out a scythe on his arm.

"No your not!" I stood back up. "I WILL BRING YOU BACK MYSELF!"

I let out a battle cry, charging at my partner. I swung my scythe but it collided with his own. "Oh, feisty." He smirked. "Shut up!" I brought up my leg. The scythe slashed his cheek but didn't knock him to the ground.

My leg touched back to the ground before I sprung off the ground. I spun in the air as my fist came down on his face. He was blown back from the force of my punch while I got ready for another hit. I was about to throw another punch but found him no where in sight. Where did he go-

My legs buckled as Soul's leg cut through the back of them. He caught me before I fell to the floor, grabbing me by the leg and throwing me to the opposite side of the room. I fell to the ground, knocking my neck on one of the stacked boxed beside me. A click came from neck as a sudden white smoke came from my choker.

The smoke surrounded the room, Soul's form vanishing with it. I managed to stand on my feet before creeping across the floorboards to find Soul. Stein told me that the black blood inside Soul should have reformed back to the snake statue. So if I take it out of him then the black blood will vanish with it. This is the perfect time to do that.

Movement came from beside me as a hand came out of the mist. I ducked the grasping hand before thrusting my hand into his chest. The smoke began to fade as I felt around for the statue. My hands grasped something hard and I ripped it out of Soul's chest as he plunged his hand through the wound in my own chest; shattering the scythes covering it. I screamed as I kicked his legs, making him tumble to the floor ripping out his hand.

I fell to the floor beside the huffing weapon who's eyes had returned to their usual crimson.

"Soul." I smiled happily as darkness began to shroud my vision.

"M-Maka? Where are we?" He asked confused, grasping his chest in pain.

"You'll remember later on. But for now, lets just rest ok?" I sighed, resting my hand on his head.

"Ok..." He said before his eyes closed.

Feeling the overwhelming pain and exhaustion come over me like a blanket, I slipped into a deep sleep before feeling hands circle around me and a warm substance surround me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th July 2012

**Symm:** Here's yesterdays chapter everyone! THERES ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! NOOOO! TT^TT The VERY last chapter will be up soon! It will probably take about 10-20 minutes so see you then!

**TaLoRaFoReVeR523: It ok, life is quite busy! Lol, and yeah sorry about that. I would put Soul's POV and that but I just found it annoying because it felt like it was ruining the story set out. It annoyed me so I left it out. Thanks for the review though!**

**Gir01298: Thanks for the review! Yes, please come back or your soul will be MINE! *-***

**Rabbit Paols:** **No problem! Thanks for the review! xx**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the reviews alicia!**

**Nisa12** thanks for adding me to your favourites and alerts and for adding my story to your favourites and alerts!

**You better come back (It's the last chapter for Kami's sake!)- OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	20. The End?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The End?**

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I peered around to find everyone asleep.

"It's finally peaceful," I said aloud to myself.

"MAKA!" My papa sprinted through the door, pouncing on my sore body.

"RAPE! RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!" I screamed. "You stupid dumbass, it hurts!" I kicked him at the ceiling where he splattered just like a piece of dropped jelly.

That's him dealt with.

"Maka? Your awake," Tsubaki sat up from her bed.

"Yeah, but I've got some bad news..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" She asked me, Blackstar getting up out of his bed.

"Medusa sent a clone in her place." I mumbled.

"MEDUSA WAS A CLONE!" Blackstar screamed, waking up Kid. Luckily the twins and Soul were still asleep.

"Shut up!" I threw a book at him. "Flying Maka Chop!"

The book hit him right in the skull, making a dent causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried.

"He'll be fine." I stated.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked with a croak.

"Medusa was a clone!" Tsubaki cried.

"What-"

"Yes, that's true." Lord Death came through the doors beside Liz's sleeping form. He looked up at the ceiling at papa's squished body and grimaced. "I wondered where he went..."

"He attacked me," I pouted.

"It seems we have a clue on Medusa's whereabouts." Death told us.

"That's great!" I said.

_"Yes, you can come and join me once you know where I am my dear maka!" _A voice cackled inside my head.

Medusa..?

"Maka, are you ok?" Tsubaki asked at my sudden expression.

"I-I'm fine 'bak's." I shouldn't worry them over something that could just be my imagination..."Right?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th July 2012

**Symm:** Sorry its so short and ends SO STUPIDLY! O.O But my page refreshed itself and deleted my chapter so I had to write it again which peed me off! So sorry about the wait, but I hoped it was ok? The sequel will be up tomorrow and its called **Meister and Weapon: Maka's Torment** So sorry again guys :'(

Thanks for all the review and comments and addings! PLEASE please PLEASE read the sequel! It has 30 chapters in total and then there another sequel after it! Thanks alot everyone, you've been great!

**You better come back for the sequel - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


End file.
